Casi Perfecto
by caritofornasier
Summary: Edward Cullen era un reconocido médico, con 50 años, era el "soltero de oro". Sus amigos daban por hecho que Edward nunca sentaría cabeza. Isabella Swan tenía 18 años. Alocada, divertida, extrovertida y carismática, era un encanto. Verla bailar lo encandiló, encendió sus más oscuros deseos por una joven que bien podría ser su hija.
1. Casi Perfecto

Casi perfecto

Género: Romance  
Pareja: Edward (50) y Bella (18)

Edward Cullen era un reconocido traumatólogo de Seattle, que con sus cincuenta años, para su grupo de amigos, era el "soltero de oro". Mientras que todos ya tenían sus familias hechas y sus hijos crecidos daban por hecho que Edward nunca sentaría cabeza.  
Isabella Swan era una joven de dieciocho años, que había sido criada prácticamente por su abuela hippie. Alocada, divertida, extrovertida y carismática, era un encanto que ni dudó un segundo en ir a una fiesta disco que se organizaba en un lujoso hotel.  
Verla bailar lo encandiló, encendió sus más oscuros deseos por una joven que bien podría ser su hija.  
—Eres la cosita más bella que he visto en mi vida —susurró a su oído.  
—Tú eres el hombre más sexy que conocí —respondió la castaña.  
¿Cómo encajarán la vida de una adolescente con la de un hombre maduro? ¿Serán treinta y dos años un impedimento para que surja algo más que atracción sexual?


	2. Dancing queen

Hola a todos, aquí estoy de nuevo para traerles la historia ganadora del concurso que se realizó en el mes de Septiembre por el aniversario del grupo de Facebook.

Que les puedo decir, es una historia nueva y muy jugada, un amor diferente entre Edward y Bella que tendrán más de 30 años de diferencia. Espero logre colmar sus expectativas y me dejen muchos comentarios.

Por el momento, aclaro, las actualizaciones no van a ser muy seguidas porque estoy muy complicada con mis tiempos, pero pronto les traeré el segundo capitulo y nuevas historias.

Quiero agradecer especialmente a Flor, mi beta y quien me apoyo desde el minuto cero para hacer esta historia, sin vos esto no hubiese salido, sin tu apoyo y aliento esto solo se hubiese quedado en una idea en la cabeza. Y a Diana que también me apoyo incondicionalmente y se prende en cada una de las locuras que se me ocurren. Las adoro chicas.

Gracias a todas, miles de besos.

Nos leemos pronto!

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

**Dancing queen**

.

_Chicago. 27 de junio de 1964_

_Amado Edward:_

_ Buenos días, cariño, disculpa que no te haya escrito en los últimos días, pero me fue imposible hacerlo desde el hospital. Antes que nada te quería felicitar, te has convertido en padre de un hermoso niño que nació hace exactamente una semana. Es un pequeño muy saludable, pesó cuatro kilogramos y medio y mide cincuenta y seis centímetros. Dio muchísimo trabajo para venir al mundo. Pero no te preocupes, ambos estamos bien._

_Me encantaría tenerte con nosotros. Pero eres un hombre maravilloso que está peleando en Vietnam y estoy segura de que nuestro hijo está tan orgulloso como yo del soldado que eres._

_Te envío una foto de nosotros para que la lleves siempre contigo, Edward Junior tiene los ojos verdes iguales a los tuyos y su cabello es muy claro. _

_Te amo y te extraño demasiado, Edward, espero de todo corazón que pronto acabe este conflicto y regreses a casa._

_Miles de besos._

_Tu amada esposa, Lizzie._

Casi diez meses después del nacimiento de su hijo, Elizabeth Cullen recibía de boca de un oficial del ejército la noticia de que su amado esposo había muerto en combate.

Edward Cullen no había llegado a conocer a su hijo, no pudo despedirse de ellos, la muerte había llegado muy rápido a su vida y dejó a una familia desolada por su ausencia.

Elizabeth no volvió a ser la misma, sus ojos se tiñeron de tristeza, sólo se mantenía en pie por su hijo, ya no dejó que nadie le dijera "Lizzy", Lizzy había muerto con su marido en algún lugar de Vietnam, porque las almas gemelas siempre se mantenían unidas, incluso tras la muerte.

_San Francisco. 25 de agosto de 1979_

—Vamos, Marie, tú puedes traer a tu hija al mundo —decía la mujer alta y regordeta que ayudaba en su parto.

—¡Me duele mucho! —masculló.

—Tranquila, tú respira y camina, deja hacer a la madre naturaleza lo necesario para que tu bebé nazca.

Tres horas más tarde una bebé flaquita y llorona descansaba en los brazos de Marie, mientras el resto de sus compañeros de viaje las observaban.

Marie formaba parte de una comunidad hippie que viajaba por todo el país, en algún punto entre Nueva York y Florida había resultado embarazada de alguna de sus parejas ocasionales. Así Renée pasó a ser uno más de los niños de la caravana, quienes para los adultos eran considerados propios.

La pequeña se crió entre los ideales de paz, amor y buscando un mundo más sano e igualitario para todos.

En 1989, Elizabeth Cullen asistía a la graduación de su primer y único hijo, Edward Junior, quien era la viva imagen de su padre, que llevaba ya veinticuatro años fallecido.

La mujer vivía para y por su primogénito, era su bebé, lo único que le quedaba de los sueños de formar una familia. Con la muerte de su marido se habían ido todas las ilusiones de ella. Ahora esperaba sentada en las gradas que le entregaran a su nene el diploma de médico.

Tras mucho esfuerzo, Edward, junto a sus amigos Carlisle, Eleazar y Carmen, lograron recibirse con honores en la universidad de Chicago.

Dos días más tarde los cuatro amigos, junto a Esme, la esposa de Carlisle, partirían rumbo a Seattle donde los aguardaba su primer empleo.

Al cumplir los diecisiete años, Marie y Renée se establecieron en un pueblito de Washington, donde todo era verde y ellas vivían de lo que cosechaban de la tierra.

La joven de cabellos rubios y ojos azules no tardó en unirse a los grupos de protesta ambientalistas, que querían salvar los bosques de la zona antes de que una despiadada maderera los talara. Fue entonces que, con dieciocho años, terminó encadenada a un árbol.

Un joven abogado, alto y delgado de penetrantes ojos chocolates, fue quien se acercó a ella para convencerla de abandonar el árbol.

Ambos quedaron encandilados el uno por el otro. Él la convenció de que podía luchar de otra manera y que juntos elaborarían un plan para reemplazar las especies cortadas, ella se dispuso a seguirlo y, antes de que cualquier plan fuera puesto en marcha, ellos ya estaban juntos y demostrándose su amor.

Charlie y Renée, tras conocer que estaban esperando un bebé, decidieron casarse. Bueno, él prácticamente la obligó a esposarse, ya que estaba convencido de que esa era la mejor opción para afrontar el error que habían cometido a sólo unos meses de conocerse. En una ceremonia íntima los jóvenes se juraron amor eterno.

El trece de septiembre de 1997 llegó al mundo la pequeña Isabella Marie Swan, una hermosa bebé que llenó de felicidad principalmente a su abuela materna. Pero, ocho meses después del parto, Renée no aguantó la vida de madre y esposa, tomó algunas pertenencias y, luego de dejar a su hija con su madre y una carta para su esposo, viajó junto a algunos amigos como activista de Greenpeace.

Charlie, tras conocer que su esposa lo había abandonado, dejó a Bella, como le gustaba llamar a su hija, al cuidado de su abuela materna. Él no podía dedicarse a ella como debía, sin embargo iba a trabajar duro para que nada más le faltara a su pequeña.

La carrera como abogado de Charlie Swan fue en auge y ello llevó a que la pequeña Isabella concurriera a los mejores colegios de Seattle, se educara en las mejores escuelas y se rodeara de la élite de la sociedad.

Bella creció rápidamente y Renée volvió a su vida cuando ella tenía diez años, pero para la niña su madre siempre había sido su Bubu Marie.

La preparatoria fue toda una aventura para Isabella quien era una preciosa jovencita, delgada, de cabellos castaños, unos profundos ojos chocolate y una personalidad que enloquecía a cualquier que se le cruzara. Introvertida, carismática, llena de vitalidad y muy cariñosa, Bella era la envidia de muchas de sus compañeras, en especial de Victoria.

Sus mejores amigos eran James Whiterdale y su novio, Riley Biers, junto a Alice Brandon, con quien además formaban parte del equipo de porristas.

—Hola a todos —saludó risueñamente Riley el lunes cuando ingresaron a clases.

—Hola, Ri —respondieron las chicas a coro.

—Hola, amor —contestó James, mientras acariciaba dulcemente la mano de su novio.

—A que no saben la novedad que les traigo…

—¡Vamos, suéltalo! —ordenó Alice.

El joven buscó en el bolso que traía y sacó cuatro invitaciones con colores psicodélicos y símbolos que de inmediato hicieron que Bella recordara a su Bubu.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Son cuatro invitaciones para la fiesta retro que se dará en el hotel de mi padre, tenemos dos semanas para buscar los mejores trajes de los ´70 para pasar la mejor noche de nuestras vidas.

Las chicas gritaron de la emoción, amaban las fiestas retro y estaban seguras de que con el asesoramiento de la abuela de Bella serían las mejores vestidas.

Los cuatro amigos habían pasado incontables tardes en casa con Marie y amaban la vitalidad de la abuela de la castaña, cuando estaban con ella todo era alegría, felicidad y mucha diversión. Sin dudarlo, decidieron que luego de sus clases todos irían con ella para que los asesorara.

A lo lejos vieron como Victoria los miraba con malicia, seguro algo planeaba para intentar hacerlos quedar en ridículo.

Dos días más tarde, fueron a varias tiendas vintage acompañados de Marie y, finalmente, eligieron la ropa que usarían el sábado en la fiesta.

La semana siguiente los chicos se la pasaron de exámenes y cuando se dieron cuenta el sábado había llegado.

Todos se reunieron en la casa de Marie para vestirse juntos, como siempre hacían.

El cuarto de la joven era un desastre, las chicas corrían de un lado a otro sólo en ropa interior y los chicos en un rincón se besaban aprovechando que nadie los observaba.

—¿Pueden dejar de besarse y prácticamente tener sexo en mi recámara y ayudarnos con la ropa.

—Bells, tú lo que tienes es envidia por no tener un sexy novio que te folle —respondió entre risas Riley.

—Es verdad, no tengo un novio que me folle, pero veré de conseguirme uno.

—Ya veremos qué consigues esta noche, preciosa, ahora ven que te prendo ese lindo vestido —indicó James.

La joven se acercó a su amigo que le subió el cierre de su vestido floreado y, con una nalgada en el trasero, le indicó que se subiera a las botas blancas.

Un silbido se escuchó en la habitación.

—Si no fuera gay y mi novio estuviese tan apetitoso sin duda alguna babearía por ti, haz crecido casi veinte centímetros, Bella, y ese vestido te hace unas piernas kilométricas —alagó Riley

—Y mira como luce Alice, amor. Tenemos las amigas más bellas de Seattle.

—Espero que no tengamos que espantar muchos viejos verdes esta noche.

Cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron del cuarto para que Bubu les tomara unas fotografías. Posaron los cuatro juntos, luego por separado. Durante media hora sacaron incontables fotos.

Finalmente cerca de las diez de la noche salieron rumbo al hotel donde la fiesta se llevaría a cabo.

Edward Cullen salió de su clínica por la tarde, estaba cansado, pero quería hacer algo la noche del sábado. Sin dudarlo tomó su móvil y llamó a uno de los pocos amigos solteros que tenía, ya que la mayoría ya habían sentado cabeza.

El hombre de cincuenta años se conservaba muy bien, llevaba una vida sana y hacía deporte todos los días. Trabajaba duramente en la clínica que habían fundado con sus mejores amigos hace veintiún años y era el encargado del área de traumatología, por lo que tenía muchas más labores que sus subordinados.

—Hola, Garrett, ¿cómo estás?

—_Muy bien, Edward, justo estaba por llamarte, ¿recuerdas a Jason Biers, mi amigo, el dueño del hotel Eclipse?_

—Sí, ¿qué sucede con él?

—_Nos ha invitado a una fiesta retro que dará esta tarde en su hotel, ¿vienes, no?_

—Ya nos estamos poniendo viejos —dijo entre risas—, vamos a fiestas retro y seguro conocemos muy bien la música.

—_Bueno, compañero, desempolva tu traje blanco y vayamos a conquistar la noche_ —contestó Garrett antes de colgar.

Edward se bañó, tomó el traje blanco que tenía colgado en su guardarropas y una camisa azul, peinó su cabello con un jopo engominado, cargó su billetera, las llaves y partió rumbo al hotel.

Cerca de la medianoche la vio, era una mujer extraordinaria, alguien que se hubiese apoderado de sus fantasías adolescentes. Vestía un diminuto vestido floreado que apenas cubría su trasero, las botas blancas de plataforma le daban ese aire de mujer fatal y, aunque su rostro parecía el de una niña, algo no encajaba. Ella se movía conociendo cada uno de los pasos de la época, parecía que hubiese bailado toda la vida música disco, pero sin duda era muy joven para eso.

Tras otro whisky, el quinto de la noche, se acercó a la muchachita y le susurró en su oído:

—Eres la cosita más bella que he visto en mi vida.

Ella volteó hacia donde él estaba y, bailando sensualmente, le respondió:

—Y tú eres el hombre más sexy que conocí.

—Sin duda eres una fantasía o eres muy chica para estar aquí bailando de esta manera —susurró en su oído.

—Me enseñaron muy bien, crecí bailando esta música —respondió ella mientras se contoneaba contra él.

—Eres perfecta, nena.

—Y tú eres muy charlatán. ¿Eres así con todas las chicas?

—No, sólo con la más hermosa —dijo mientras se acercaba a ella y la besaba.

Fue un beso dulce y apasionado que le supo a la gloria misma, que lo dejó duro y con mucho deseo por esa niña, que bien podría haber sido su hija.

—¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa?

—Bella, ¿y tú?

—Edward.

Pasaron gran parte de la noche juntos, bailando, besándose, acariciándose. Cuando estaban bailando un lento, él deslizo sus manos por la espalda de ella hasta llegar a su trasero, que agarró con fuerza mientras se deleitaba al sentirlo, duro y suave. Sin pensarlo mucho susurró a su oído:

—¿Quieres que vayamos a casa así estamos más cómodos? —Su suave voz la embrujó, mientras que él aprovechó el momento para succionar el lóbulo de su oreja.

Bella se sentía extasiada, ese hombre la volvía loca, pero no quería entregar su virginidad a un perfecto desconocido. No esperaba un príncipe azul, pero tampoco deseaba estar con alguien de quien no sabía nada más que el nombre. Cuando él la invitó a su casa, la alarma en su cabeza se activó.

—Lo siento, Edward, pero debo irme. —Con un suave beso en los labios se despidió y salió en busca de sus amigos.

A Edward lo decepcionó que ella no quisiera acompáñalo a su casa, pero en un momento pensó que esa ninfa era virgen y pura y era lógico que no quisiera corromperse con él. Sin embargo, tuvo por días la sensación de que la noche del sábado había sido producto de su imaginación, que no existía una mujer como ella. Edward pensó que el alcohol le jugó una mala pasada, que Bella era sólo producto de una alucinación.

_**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Me dejan su comentario?**_


	3. Dangrous

Hola a todas, aqui les traigo un nuevo capitulo de esta loca historia.

Espero que lo disfruten y me dejen muchos comntarios.

Nos leemos pronto.

Besitos!

XoXo

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

Dangerous

.

—¡Dios, Bella!, ¿puedes tranquilizarte? —preguntó Alice mientras esperaban que el chófer de James los llevara a casa de Marie.

—No, Alice, no puedo. ¿Viste lo lindo que era?

—Bellita, ¿te dejó muy caliente el vejete? —Ella fulminó con la mirada a Riley cuando terminó de pronunciar esas palabras.

—No es ningún vejete, es un hombre con todas las letras.

—Tranquilos, chicos —intentó apaciguar los ánimos James—. ¿Tienes su teléfono?

—No.

—¿Le entregaste el tuyo?

—No, James. Luego de que me propusiera ir a su casa, me asusté. ¿Te imaginas lo que podría haber pasado?

—¿Que te hubiese follado hasta el cansancio?

—No voy a perder mi virginidad con el primero que se me cruce o no al menos de ese modo. No pienso llegar virgen al matrimonio, pero al menos merezco una cena y que me corteje antes.

—Coincido contigo —dijo Alice—. Además hay que tener cuidado para que el señor no vaya a prisión, porque si Charlie se entera es más que seguro que lo denuncia.

Bella se dio cuenta que era cierto. Pero sólo quedaban dos semanas para que cumpliera la mayoría de edad y luego de eso sería libre de entregarse a quien quisiera.

—Entonces tenemos dos semanas para averiguar quién es el hombre que enamoró a nuestra Bellita —dijo Riley.

—Podremos acceder a las listas de invitados de tu padre y de ahí ver los nombres. ¿Al menos sabes cómo se llama?

—Sí, se llama Edward.

—Perfecto, cariño, entonces desde mañana buscaremos al señor E.

.

.

Dos días más tarde con los chicos estaban en la hora del almuerzo, marcando en una lista todos los Edward que habían acudido a la fiesta del sábado. Eran más de cien.

—Bella, Alice, debemos practicar para el juego de esta tarde —dijo Casey.

—Ya vamos —contestaron las chicas. Ambas amarraron bien los cordones de sus zapatillas y fueron rumbo al gimnasio donde el resto del equipo las esperaba.

Alice puso la música y comenzaron a calentar.

Luego de un rato en el que hicieron acrobacias, repasaron la coreografía por última vez.

Para las cinco, todo el colegio estaba reunido en el gimnasio, para presenciar el juego más importante de básquetbol. Las chicas estaban todas vestidas con sus uniformes y peinadas con una coleta tirante. Se sacaron una foto antes de salir para realizar la performance.

A lo lejos, Bella escuchó como Victoria le pedía a Casey cambiar lugar, pero no le dio importancia.

Cuando la música empezó a sonar, todas salieron como tenían estipulado, se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y comenzaron con la coreografía.

En el momento de una de las piruetas pudo sentir como uno de sus pies, el que apoyaba en las manos de Victoria, empezaba a ceder. No hubo forma alguna de detener la caída, pudo sentir el ruido de algo al romperse y el grito de dolor y las lágrimas empapando su rostro.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntaron las chicas.

De inmediato un médico se hizo presente a su lado y le pidió que se mantuviese quieta.

—Hay que trasladarla a un hospital urgente, tiene la pierna rota —gritó el médico.

James y Riley se acercaron y la tomaron en brazos para llevarla al hospital, Bella no aguantaba el dolor y lo que menos quería era verle la sonrisa a Victoria que se regodeaba con su sufrimiento.

Riley sostenía en el asiento trasero a Bella, mientras que James manejaba y Alice iba en el asiento del acompañante

—James, dobla a la derecha hasta la avenida y luego a la izquierda dos manzanas más. Allí hay una clínica privada donde papá me llevó una vez —explicó Riley a su novio.

—¿Cómo te sientes, Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Me duele mucho.

—Aguanta, Bellita, ya llegamos —susurró su amigo, mientras acariciaba su rostro.

Y así fue, en pocos minutos estuvieron en la puerta de la clínica. Una agradable mujer los recibió y les indicó que en unos momentos el doctor Cullen los atendería, hizo pasar a la paciente a un consultorio y, con la ayuda de James, logró estirar la pierna sobre la camilla. Su amigo tuvo que esperar afuera.

—Buenos días, Isabella. Soy el doctor Edward Cullen, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? —preguntó amablemente.

La muchacha levantó su rostro, que estaba cubierto de lágrimas, y se impresionó de volver a ver a Edward.

—Hola, Edward —dijo entre hipidos.

—¿Bella?

—Sí.

—¿Qué te sucedió, nena? —preguntó él sorprendido, acercándose a donde ella estaba.

—Me caí mientras hacía una pirueta.

—Bueno, déjame ver tu pierna —dijo al tiempo que con delicadeza examinaba a la muchacha.

Para Bella fue inigualable sentir las manos del médico en sus piernas, sentir sus largos dedos tocarla fue algo único.

—Cariño, tendremos que sacar una tomografía y luego evaluaremos cómo está. Creo que te descolocaste la rodilla, pero hay que averiguar en qué estado están tus ligamentos.

Ella lo miró sorprendida y sin saber bien qué consecuencias podía traerle eso.

—Tranquila, Bella, no te pasará nada. —Buscó la silla de ruedas que la enfermera había dejado a un lado de la habitación y cargó a la joven en ella.

Edward nunca había pasado por algo así, él era la persona más profesional de todos, no se involucraba con sus pacientes y, mucho menos, si era menor de edad, pero no podía evitar pensar en esa chiquilla que lo traía loco.

Tras pedirle a Jen, una de las mejores enfermeras de la clínica, que se encargara personalmente de Isabella, se dirigió a su despacho. Estaba sumamente excitado por haber visto a Bella con un uniforme de porrista. Era algo encantador, pero tocar su suave piel lo llevó a la locura, aún no estaba muy seguro de cómo había logrado ocultar la erección que tenía. Pensó en cualquier cosa para alejar la imagen de Bella acostada en su camilla con esas hermosas piernas descubiertas.

Veinte minutos más tarde, ya mucho más calmado, examinaba la tomografía de Bella. La cabeza de la tibia se había descolocado y uno de los ligamentos cruzados se había lesionado. Sin duda debían operarla.

Se dirigió al cuarto donde había examinado a Bella y le comunicó lo que sucedería.

—Nena, debemos hablar con tus padres para que autoricen la operación. Mientras tanto pediré a Jen que te extraiga sangre para el pre-quirúrgico y que te coloque un calmante así no te duele tanto.

—Gracias, ¿puedes llamar a mis amigos? Deben estar en recepción.

—Claro, ¿cómo se llaman?

—Riley, James y Alice.

—Ya los hago pasar y en cuanto logres comunicarte con tus padres volveré —dijo mientras acariciaba su mano en un gesto cariñoso.

Los chicos entraron y encontraron a Bella descansando.

—¿Cómo estás, Bells? —preguntó Alice.

—Estoy bien, pero me duele mucho y me tendrán que operar —dijo adormilada por el calmante—. Tienen que llamar a mi Bubu, para que dé la autorización para la operación.

—Claro, nena, no te preocupes, nosotros nos haremos cargo —agregó James.

Una hora más tarde, Renée se hacía presente en la habitación de Isabella.

—Cariño, ¿qué te sucedió?

—Me caí.

—Ok, pequeña, no te preocupes que mami está aquí —dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello.

—Renée, no soy una niña, lo fui hace diez años mientras estabas en algún lugar perdido del planeta, no vengas con eso que no es necesario. Limítate a firmar la autorización y vete.

—Isabella, soy tu madre tienes que tenerme más respeto.

—No, tú no eres mi madre, fuiste sólo una incubadora que me permitió llegar al mundo, ahora no vengas a hacerte la preocupada cuando no te importó dejarme siendo una bebé.

—Bella, ¿tan mal te educamos?

—Tú no me educaste, limítate a firmar la autorización para la operación —pidió enojada.

En ese momento Edward entró a la habitación, no había podido evitar escuchar la conversación que mantenía Bella con su madre y, realmente, no le agradó nada lo que había oído.

—Buenas tardes —saludó amablemente—. Soy Edward Cullen, el doctor de Isabella.

Alice, Riley y James se miraron y miraron a Bella, ella asintió. Ya habían descubierto que Edward era el señor E, el hombre por el que Bella estaba loquita. Luego los chicos, discretamente, se retiraron a esperar fuera de la habitación.

—Mucho gusto, soy Renée Dwyer, la madre de esta jovencita.

Bella rodó los ojos y bufó en signo de frustración.

Renée se acomodó el cabello y se puso en modo coqueto.

—Doctor, ¿podría explicarme qué le pasó a mi hija? —dijo con voz seductora. A Edward ese comportamiento lo enfado.

—Señora Dwyer… —Renée lo interrumpió.

—Señorita o sólo Renée. —Él respiró profundo para darse paciencia y en un gesto inconsciente pasó su mano derecha por su cabello.

—Señorita Dwyer —dijo para poner distancia entre ellos—, Bella sufrió una caída, lo que provocó que la cabeza de su tibia se descolocara y se dañaran los ligamentos cruzados de su rodilla derecha. Debemos operarla. Le pediré a una enfermera que traiga los formularios con las autorizaciones para que los firme. —Luego miró a Bella—. Le diré a Jen que te instale en una habitación y te deje descansar. En un rato iré a verte.

Él salió del cuarto dejando a Renée suspirando y a Bella más molesta con su madre.

—Renée, llama a Bubu y firma los papeles. Luego vete.

—Isabella, no me iré. Te acompañaré durante el tiempo que estés en el hospital.

—Edward ni se fijará en ti. Pierdes tu tiempo y eres completamente patética.

Charlie tocó la puerta y, luego de unos momentos, ingresó a la habitación donde encontró a su hija y su ex mujer con el ceño fruncido. Cuando se enojaban ellas eran muy parecidas.

—Bells, ¿qué pasó, cariño?

—Me caí, papi, Victoria cambió el lugar con Casey, no sujetó mi pie y me desplomé. Tienen que operarme.

—Tranquila, cariño, todo estará bien.

—Papá, ¿puedes sacar a Renée de aquí? No la quiero cerca, quiero a mi Bubu —dijo ella, mirándolo con los ojos llorosos y esa cara que su padre no podía resistírsele.

—Renée, escuchaste a Bells, vete de aquí.

—¿Tienes que hacer todo lo que la niña te ordene? —preguntó indignada.

—Al menos tengo en cuenta los deseos de nuestra hija.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Charlie?

—Sabes exactamente a lo que me refiero.

Las lágrimas rodaban en el rostro de Bella. Siempre con sus padres era así, ellos discutían, Charlie le recriminaba a Renée haberlos abandonado y ella se defendía y, al final, ambos olvidaban que ella existía.

Por suerte, la enfermera llegó y se la llevó a otra habitación, mientras ellos aún seguían discutiendo. La acomodó en el cuarto, le ayudó a ponerse un feo camisón de hospital y, luego de colocarle una vía en el brazo, le dio otro calmante.

—Señorita, en unos minutos vendrá el doctor Cullen a ver cómo está. Trate de descansar.

—Gracias, Jen, ¿podría decirle a mis amigos en que habitación estoy? —pidió mientras se limpiaba los rastros de lágrimas.

—Claro que sí.

Los chicos pasaron a saludarla, pero el calmante comenzó a hacer efecto y rápidamente se quedó dormida.

.

.

Edward estaba dando vueltas en su consultorio como un loco, no podía dejar de pensar en la jovencita que debía operar, en como deseaba tener a Bella para él. Él quería besar nuevamente esos labios, tocarla, acariciarla. Iba a tener que cortar su inmaculada piel y, por primera vez, dudó de sus capacidades como médico; por primera vez desde que se recibió de médico tuvo miedo de que algo saliera mal, que pudiera dañar a su paciente. Pero sabía que eso no era porque dudara de su desempeño profesional, sino que era porque sentía algo por ella.

Debía estar mal de la cabeza, Bella era sólo una niña, una hermosa niña que podría haber sido su hija. Ese pensamiento le dio asco. Por suerte el teléfono lo distrajo.

—Hable —dijo serio.

—_Doctor Cullen, su madre desea hablar con usted_ —dijo Jessica, su asistente.

—Pásamela por favor —respondió sin mucho entusiasmo.

Amaba a su madre, pero era una persona sumamente absorbente y contradictoria.

—Hola, mamá —saludó—. ¿Cómo estás?

—_Bien, hijo, ¿y tú?_

—Bien, por entrar en cirugía. ¿Qué necesitas?

—_Sólo quería saber de ti, ¡me tienes abandonada, cariño! _

—Lo siento, mamá, pero hay mucho trabajo en la clínica —se excusó.

—_Bueno, pero podrías dedicarme un poco de tu tiempo. Quizás mañana podrías venir a almorzar, vendrá Betty con su hija._

Otra vez su madre intentaba emparejarlo, aunque nunca pasaba de la primera cita, porque no había ni una sola mujer en la tierra que colmara las expectativas de ella. Pensó en Bella, en lo hermosa e inocente que era. Quizás ella sí fuera considerada por Elizabeth una buena mujer.

—_¡Edward!, ¿me estás escuchando?_

—Perdona, mamá, pero debo irme.

—_Mañana te espero, hijo._

—Ya veré si voy, madre, te lo confirmaré mañana.

—_Ok, hijo. Pero haz el esfuerzo, por favor._

Tras cortar la comunicación fue a la habitación de Isabella para ver cómo se encontraba.

Tras golpear la puerta y no escuchar ningún sonido, entró asustado de que le hubiese pasado algo. Se encontró con una jovencita completamente dormida, ella parecía un ángel, en su rostro pudo ver rastro de lágrimas y se preguntó si sería por el dolor o por la presencia de su madre. Como nadie lo veía, acarició su cabello suavemente y dejó un suave beso en sus labios.

La puerta sonó y rápidamente tomó la carpeta que contenía el historial médico de Bella, un hombre de ojos chocolates y aspecto cansado ingresó seguido por Renée.

—Buenas tardes, doctor, soy Charlie Swan, el padre de Isabella. —Extendió la mano y, de inmediato, Edward la tomó.

—Soy el doctor Edward Cullen, el médico de Isabella. ¿Le comentaron de la operación a la que será sometida su hija?

Charlie miró reprobatoriamente a su ex mujer y negó con la cabeza.

—Supongo que tampoco han firmado la autorización.

Los padres de Bella volvieron a negar.

—Acompáñenme a mi despacho, así les explico en detalle el procedimiento.

Edward los guió hacia el despacho y, una vez sentados, les mostró las imágenes de la rodilla de Bella y cómo debían repararla. Ambos quedaron satisfechos con la actitud del médico y de inmediato firmaron la autorización.

El doctor llamó a Jen y pidió que prepararan a Isabella para el quirófano, se vistió con el ambo de cirugía y fue al encuentro de esa muchachita que lo traía loco.

Luego de lavarse las manos a conciencia, cepillarse las uñas y colocarse los guantes, entró al quirófano, donde Bella estaba ya en la camilla, con su rodilla derecha colocada en un estribo y cubierta con tela verde. Ella aún estaba consciente.

—Hola, nena, ¿cómo te sientes? —preguntó acercándose al rostro de ella.

—Estoy asustada.

—Tranquila, ¿confías en mí? —Ella asintió con su cabeza—. No dejaré que te pase nada y prometo que sólo te quedará una pequeña marquita, casi imperceptible en esa linda pierna que tienes.

Bella le dedicó una sonrisa.

—Ya llegará el anestesista y comenzaremos, ahora trata de descansar. —Le dio un suave beso en la frente y fue a llamar al resto de su equipo.

Media hora más tarde, Edward realizaba el primer corte y comenzaba a reparar los daños en la rodilla de Bella.

Finalmente, la operación fue todo un éxito, Edward se aseguró de que Bella estuviese en su cama con una buena dosis de calmantes y mucho hielo en la rodilla. Tras avisarle a su familia que la joven dormiría toda la noche, los padres se fueron a descansar, pero a él le fue imposible dejarla sola. Se dirigió al cuarto que estaba al fondo de su despacho y decidió dormir allí.


	4. Killer Queen

_**Hola a todas, Feliz navidad! Espero que lo hayan pasado en familia y disfrutado mucho. Yo por lo pronto les dejo este pequeño regalito. **_

_**Quería saludar especialmente a mi beta Flor Carrizo, que me apoya en todas y que sin ella esto no sería posible.**_

**_Y además avisarles que se mantengan alertas porque este 2015 arranca con sorpresas!_**

**_Miles de besos y espero muchos comentarios._**

**Killer Queen**

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction:

www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

La noche para Edward fue más que larga, cerca de las doce volvió a la habitación de Bella y la encontró llorando y hablando aún bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

—Cariño, tranquila —susurró a su oído.

—Edward... Edward, me duele —repetía una y otra vez en sueños.

—Lo sé, cariño, pero debes aguantar un poco, aún es muy pronto para darte otro calmante.

—Quédate conmigo, no te vayas.

—Estoy aquí, Bella, tranquila. —Tomó su mano y la besó.

Bella siguió toda la noche delirando por el efecto de la medicación, pero para Edward resultaba encantador saber que ella lo quería a su lado, deseaba estar con él. Finalmente, por la madrugada, la muchacha logró alcanzar un sueño tranquilo y el doctor se durmió en el sillón que estaba al lado de la cama de la joven.

Por la mañana, Marie entró corriendo a la habitación de su nieta. Aún resonaban en sus oídos las palabras que le había dicho a Charlie y a Renée tras enterarse que su única nieta había pasado sola la noche en la clínica. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a un medico que recargaba su cabeza en el regazo de Bella. Carraspeó.

—Buenos días —saludó la mujer.

—Buenos días —respondió el médico con voz rasposa—. Soy Edward Cullen, el doctor de Isabella.

—Soy Marie, su abuela. ¿Cómo está ella?

—Ahora bien, no tuvo un despertar fácil de la anestesia, pero es normal en muchos pacientes —explicó.

—Supongo que usted conoce a mi nieta de otro sitio —inquirió Marie.

—Así es, nos conocimos en una fiesta.

—¿Usted es el señor E? ¿El de la fiesta retro? Ahora entiendo por qué Bells estaba tan loquita por usted —explicó ella y luego se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más.

Edward se sonrojó, al fin comprobaba que ella había quedado tan impactada como él mismo.

—Tranquilo, doctor, yo no diré nada. Pero le aconsejo que vayan con cuidado hasta que esta jovencita cumpla años.

—Señora... nosotros no hemos hecho nada —se excusó él como si fuera un adolescente.

—Lo sé, no veo a mi niña con ánimos de hacer nada —respondió ella elevando sus cejas insinuando algo más.

Ambos rieron.

—Me alegro que esté aquí señora, la verdad es que Bella necesita apoyo sincero, algo que siento decirle no obtiene de sus padres.

—Ni me lo digas, toda mi vida he cuidado de Bella ya que ninguno de sus padres fue capaz de hacerse cargo de ella. Sin embargo, cuando mi niña me necesita ellos no son capaces de avisarme. Si no fuese por James, jamás me hubiese enterado de la situación de Bells.

—Al menos usted se preocupa por ella, se nota que la adora.

—La amo, es mi hija. La tengo conmigo desde que tenía seis meses y antes de eso, la veía una vez al día seguro. Ella es una hija para mí y sé que me considera más su madre que a Renée.

—Ellas no se llevan para nada bien.

—Lo sé, realmente no sé qué hice mal con Renée, desconozco a mi hija.

—Edward —susurró Bella

—Estoy aquí, nena —respondió él, mientras acariciaba su rostro—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy como atontada.

—Es por los calmantes, pronto te sentirás mejor. Alguien vino a verte.

Bella abrió los ojos y buscó en la habitación.

—Hola, corazón, ¿te duele mucho?

—¡Bubu! —exclamó con una sonrisa—. ¡Qué bueno que viniste!

—Siento no haber venido antes, pero tus padres no me avisaron. Si no fuera por James que me llamó para preguntar cómo habías pasado la noche yo ni sabría qué te había sucedido.

—Yo las dejo solas, tengo trabajo que hacer. Más tarde volveré a ver cómo te encuentras.

—Adiós, Edward.

La mañana fue muy animada para la recién operada. Sus amigos fueron a visitarla y llenaron la habitación de globos, flores y osos de peluche.

El equipo de porristas también había ido, pero Victoria no apareció, sabía que si se cruzaba con la pelirroja la mataría.

Sus padres también aparecieron en la habitación. Charlie llevándole un costoso collar de Tiffany, como si un regalo pudiese cambiar las cosas. Y Renée con aires de grandeza buscando a Edward para preguntarle sobre el estado de su hija.

El doctor había olvidado por completo la invitación de su madre a almorzar y tuvo que aguantar un regaño grande de ella por no asistir y dejarla plantada con sus amigas.

Cuando el horario de visita terminó, él se apresuró en ir al cuarto de la jovencita que lo volvía loco. Allí encontró a Bella leyendo y a su Bubu tejiendo.

—Buenas tardes —saludó.

—Buenas tardes —respondieron ambas.

—Edward, ¿te quedas un rato con Bella?, necesito ir a la cafetería —pidió Marie con una sonrisa.

—Vaya tranquila, Marie.

Al fin pudieron quedarse juntos.

—Hola, doctor —dijo ella seductoramente. Se veía realmente hermosa, Alice la había ayudado a cambiarse el feo camisón de hospital por un pijama de raso de color azul cielo, su cabello caía en suaves ondas sobre sus hombros, sus labios estaban humectados y rosados y sus mejillas tenían el mismo color de aquella noche en la fiesta.

—Hola, nena, te ves mucho mejor ya.

—Sí, estoy menos dolorida y me siento mucho mejor.

—Es muy bueno, si sigues así mañana podrás volver a casa.

—¡Genial!, realmente no me gustan mucho los hospitales.

—Bueno, al menos te quedarás en tu casa, pero tendrás que volver a control para que revise como se va curando tu rodilla.

—Nos seguiremos viendo, ¿entonces? —consultó ella entusiasmada.

—Por lo menos por las siguientes seis semanas será así.

—Me alegro mucho..

—A mí también me gustara verte —respondió el—. Ahora necesito ver tu pierna.

—Ok.

—Permiso —pidió él mientras descubría sus piernas de las mantas que la cubrían.

Edward, una vez más, quedó asombrado de ver las sedosas y perfectas piernas desnudas de Bella, el short de su pijama dejaba aun más en evidencia la blanca y cremosa piel. Con mucho cuidado él desprendió la bota ortopédica que llegaba a su muslo y con suma pericia examinó el pequeño corte y los puntos en la cara interna de su rodilla. Tras comprobar que todo marchaba bien volvió a colocar todo en su lugar.

—Está todo perfecto, Bella, pronto estarás como nueva —dijo él.

—¿Durante cuánto tiempo no podre hacer ejercicio? —preguntó ella

—Estarás al menos tres meses en rehabilitación y luego podrás retomar poco a poco la actividad, pero por un tiempo no podrás sufrir golpes o impactos fuerte en tu rodilla.

Con amargura Bella se dio cuenta de que su vida de porrista estaba acabada, no podría volver a practicar por el resto del año escolar y luego, cuando finalmente estuviese lista, sería hora de entrar a la universidad.

—¿Por qué lloras, Bella? —preguntó mientras limpiaba con una suave caricia los rastros de sus lágrimas.

—Este era mi último año como porrista y me lo perderé —dijo ella angustiada.

—Lo siento.

—No te preocupes, en realidad es una tontería.

—Es algo que a ti te gusta y es lamentable que no lo puedas hacer —respondió el.

—No siempre hacemos lo que queremos.

—Es verdad, pero debemos intentarlo.

Bella tomó coraje y, con una de sus manos, acarició a Edward, recorrió su mejilla y, finalmente, lo tomó de la nuca y lo acercó a ella para fundirse en un apasionado beso.

Sentir sus labios fue impresionante, se sentían como una jugosa frutilla, tiernos, suaves y húmedos. La pasión no tardó en aparecer en ellos. Edward, con sus manos, recorrió las mejillas, los hombros y tomó de la cintura a Bella. Ella no se despegaba de él, se sentía extasiada, caliente y, por primera vez en su vida, no sintió miedo de entregarse a él por completo. En cuanto se percató de eso comenzó a acariciar el pecho de Edward y, poco a poco, desprendió los botones de su camisa. Cuando él sintió los finos dedos de ella acariciar sus pectorales, tomó conciencia de que estaba a punto de cometer una locura.

—Espera, Bella, esto está mal —dijo aún con voz rasposa y jadeaba producto de su excitación.

—¿Por qué está mal? Es evidente que nos deseamos —trató de explicar mientras miraba con orgullo el bulto en lo pantalones de él. Ella lo había excitado, ella logró eso.

—Tú eres una niña

—¡Por Dios, Edward! No pensé que te preocuparas por eso, no soy ninguna chiquilla tonta, sé qué quiero.

—Bella, eres mi paciente y menor de edad, no podemos tener nada.

—¿Eso es lo que quieres? Creo que realmente te estás guiando por una ética que sólo nos privará de cualquier cosa que podamos disfrutar.

—Bella, tengo mucho que perder. Lo siento, pero no puedo arriesgarme, puedo perder mucho.

—Tienes mucho más que ganar —dijo orgullosa.

—Mañana pasaré para darte el alta —afirmó y se retiró apresuradamente.

Esa noche Isabella casi no pudo dormir, normalmente era ella quien rechazaba a los chicos; por primera vez aparecía un hombre que la volvía loca y se le resistía.

—Cariño, ¿qué te sucede? —preguntó su abuela.

—Es Edward, anoche mientras me examinaba nos besamos... —Se sonrojó— Fue... fue un beso muy apasionado y luego él dijo que era un error, que no podía pasar nada entre nosotros porque era mi médico y que, además, soy menor de edad.

—Bueno, cariño, me parece que tendrás que ser paciente. Tu pierna poco a poco mejorará, mientras tanto tú tendrás que seguir acudiendo al sexy doctor y, en cuanto a tu edad, aguardaremos que en unos pocos días serás mayor y eso no será un impedimento.

—¿Qué haría sin ti, Bubu?

—No lo sé, mi niña, pero nos tenemos la una a la otra y estoy segura de que tienes loquito a ese doctor. Pero ten cuidado, Bella, es un hombre mayor y quizás sus intereses son diferentes a los tuyos.

—Es verdad, pero no puedo sacármelo de la cabeza.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por la llegada de Renée.

—Hola, mamá, Bella.

—Hola —respondieron ambas con desinterés.

Isabella tomó su móvil y, de inmediato, convocó a sus amigos para idear un plan para volver loco a su doctor.

—¿Alguna va a conversar conmigo? —preguntó Renée tras más de media hora sin que nadie le dirigiera la palabra.

—No sé qué haces aquí, yo ya te expliqué que no te quiero en mi vida —respondió la castaña.

—Creo que tu presencia aquí poco tiene que ver con tu preocupación como madre —agregó Marie.

—Tú deberías apoyarme, mamá.

—Te equivocas, Renée, yo apoyo a mi nieta, tú eres adulta y tomaste decisiones en tu vida que te llevaron a donde estás, es demasiado tarde para enmendar y pedir perdón, ahora cosechas eso que haz sembrado con Bella. Tú no mereces tener a la hija maravillosa que tienes.

Los ojos de Renée estaban desbordados de lágrimas. Todo lo que decían su madre e hija era completamente cierto, ella había abandonado a su bebé por perseguir sus sueños y en ese momento era demasiado tarde para enmendar los errores del pasado.

—Yo lo siento, de verdad, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, Isabella.

Renée abandonó la habitación y Bella y Marie lloraron por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Edward, en su oficina, firmó el alta de Isabella, mientas recordaba el dulce sabor de sus labios. Si tan sólo fuera mayor de edad no dudaría en tener una aventura con ella, pero ella necesitaba más, ella merecía algo más que una aventura y él no estaba dispuesto a darle más que eso.

Cuando entró en su habitación y la encontró con los ojos llorosos su mundo se vino abajo, realmente esperaba que no fueran por él esas lágrimas derramadas.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Isabella?

—Sí —contestó cortante.

—¿Por qué llorabas?

—No tiene importancia, no quiero hablar de eso.

En ese momento Bella no tenía ganas de lidiar con nada, para colmo unos minutos antes había recibido una enorme caja de bombones de parte de Victoria diciendo que esperaba que se recuperara pronto y que, mientras tanto, ella cuidaría su lugar en el equipo de porristas. Ella sabía que entre sus compañeras se enviaban chocolates sólo cuando querían que la otra persona aumentara de peso, era obvio que Victoria quería verla gorda y fuera del equipo.

—Bella, ya tengo tu alta y estas son las indicaciones que debes seguir —explicó Edward sacándola de sus pesimistas pensamientos.

—Está bien, gracias

—Bella, realmente siento si lo de anoche hirió tus sentimientos.

—¿De qué habla, doctor Cullen? —preguntó desde la puerta un Charlie muy enojado.


	5. Your are the one i that want

Hola a todas, como están? Yo acá la verdad no muy bien. Les cuento que el domingo en mi ciudad llovió muchísimo y provocó muchos destrozos y hasta fallecieron siete personas, la verdad es que es muy triste ver todo lo que pasó y como quedaron esos lugares tan hermosos. Gracias a Dios mi familia y yo estamos bien, en lo único que nos afectó fue en no poder mudarnos, pero realmente es algo mínimo y sin importancia dados los hechos.

Les pido una semanita mas de paciencia, sobretodo porque me enfermé y no estoy al 100%.

Gracias a todas, miles de besos.

Nos leemos pronto!

Capítulo 4: You're the one that i Want

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

—Hola, papá, no pasa nada. Es sólo que anoche el doctor Cullen me informó que no podría seguir con mis prácticas durante el resto del año y, además, Victoria me acaba de enviar bombones. ¿No le bastó con dejarme caer y sacarme del equipo por la fuerza? No, al parecer ella quiere verme gorda como un cerdo, pero que se joda. No permitiré que me afecte —dijo a las apuradas intentando desviar la atención de la pregunta original de su padre.

—Siento mucho que tengas que abandonar el equipo, hija, pero trata de tomarlo con calma.

—No te preocupes, papá, la guerra contra Victoria no quedará así. —Tomó aire y con una mirada indiferente se dirigió a Edward—. ¿Alguna otra indicación, doctor? ¿Ya puedo retirarme?

—No, Isabella, en una semana te quiero ver nuevamente para evaluar tu herida.

—Así será, doctor. En una semana la traeré de nuevo. Ahora iré a cancelar la factura mientras tú te vistes.

—Claro, papi —dijo inocentemente mientras batía sus pestañas.

Edward intentaba llevar lo mejor posible el estado de excitación que le provocaba esa niña. Cuando Charlie se retiró, el médico intentó recobrar la conversación en donde la habían dejado.

—Ni lo intente, doctor Cullen, usted fue muy claro anoche. Esto… —Los señaló a ambos—. SiEsto puede traerle problemas, así que seré una niña buena y respetaré su opinión, eso sí, más temprano que tarde se dará cuenta de que no puede evitar lo que sentimos. —Con todo el orgullo que pudo tomó sus muletas y se dirigió hasta el baño de la habitación—. Si me disculpa, ahora me cambiaré, nos veremos en una semana, doctor —completó seductoramente.

Tras cerrar la puerta, recargó su cuerpo e intentó serenarse; no sabía de qué manera evitar salir corriendo tras él. Pero debía ser fuerte y seguir el plan que junto a Bubu habían ideado, tendría que demostrarle a Edward que era una mujer fuerte, decidida y que sabía lo que quería.

Comenzó a cambiarse mientras que del otro lado de la puerta Edward atónito se preguntaba cómo podía tener esa joven tanto poder, cómo podía tenerlo loco y hacerlo sentir capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por ella, o cómo manejaría la tensión sexual que reinaba en el lugar.

Más de mil veces se tuvo que repetir que debía abandonar la habitación y que necesitaba urgentemente sacarse de la cabeza a la muchacha.

Diez minutos más tarde, Bella salía con un diminuto short de jean, una remera blanca anudada a su cintura, una converse negra calzaba en el pie libre mientras que la otra pierna estaba casi completamente cubierta por la bota ortopédica. Subió al auto de su padre acompañada por su abuela y, con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, se mostró entera y desinteresada en el médico que desde la ventana de su despacho miraba como ella se alejaba.

La vuelta a la rutina fue una odisea para Bella, su humor era pésimo, se sentía frustrada y deprimida. En el fondo de su corazón había esperado que Edward tomara su número telefónico de su historia clínica y la llamara diciéndole que dejaría de lado los prejuicios y se jugaría por su amor, pero eso no era una película romántica y eso la frustraba.

Sus amigos fueron a visitarla, ya que su Bubu los llamó porque estaba muy preocupada por ella.

—¡Hola, Bella! —saludaron a coro James y Riley.

—Hola, chicos —respondió con pocos ánimos.

—Isabella Marie Swan, trajimos helado de chocolate y películas cursis de amor. Lloraremos y luego cuando explotemos de comida chatarra y golosinas nos dormiremos. Pero mañana, nos vestiremos e iremos al centro comercial de compras. Necesitas cambiar por completo tu vestuario y creo que un corte de cabello no te vendría mal. Necesitamos darte un look mucho más sofisticado, algo que muestre que eres adulta y a la vez conserve tu inocencia.

—Hola, Alice, gracias… De verdad, chicos, les agradezco lo que hacen por mí.

—No tienes que agradecernos, Bells, mereces ser feliz. Ahora vamos a aprovechar nuestros días, ¿quieres que ataquemos los M&amp;M primero?

—Sí, vamos.

La tarde para los chicos pasó rápidamente entre golosinas, helado y muchas lágrimas a causa de las películas románticas que habían elegido.

Durante la noche comenzaron a analizar detalladamente el plan, tenían tres días para recuperar fuerzas y empezar a jugar, una a una, las cartas que le permitirían conquistar al apuesto doctor.

El primer paso era encontrar la ropa adecuada, necesitaban cambiar el guardarropa de Isabella, hacerlo un poco más formal pero sin perder la inocencia y esencia de Bella. La ventaja era que Edward desconocía el verdadero estilo de ella, por lo que sería fácil aparentar que era su atuendo habitual. El segundo punto era el cabello, Bella lo tenía extremadamente largo, casi alcanzando su cadera, lo cual la hacía lucir más niña; entre todos decidieron que lo mejor sería cortarlo quizás hasta la cintura, dándole más movimiento que permitiera acentuar sus ondas naturales. Luego de eso con un suave maquillaje, algún pequeño bolso y un poco de esfuerzo lograrían que luciera un par de años mayor.

Entre Riley y Alice llegaron a la conclusión de que un estilo clásico con un toque de vintage sería lo ideal para ella; sería romántico e inocente, insinuaría más de lo que podía mostrar y combinarían blusas, camisolas, vestidos y muchas faldas que serían de gran utilidad mientras que su pierna estuviese cubierta con la bota ortopédica.

Durante el sábado estuvieron llevando a Bella en una silla de ruedas por todo el centro comercial, sólo pararon unos minutos para comer y luego siguieron con las compras. Eso logró cambiar el humor de la joven, el cual mejoró por completo después del corte de cabello y hacerse la pedicura y manicura.

Finalmente, todas las fuerzas y esperanzas regresaron el martes cuando Jacob regresó de su viaje de intercambio.

Jacob Black era el quinto miembro del grupo, hacía un año había realizado un intercambio cultural con un chico de Londres y finalmente estaba de regreso. Era alto, moreno, atlético y muy simpático, lo que lo convertía en uno de los chicos más populares de la escuela y tenía una larga cola de chicas que eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de compartir tiempo con él. Victoria era quien encabezaba la lista y por la cual durante un tiempo fingió mantener un romance con Bella para que no siguiera acosándolo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Edward era un manojo de nervios, habían pasado varios días desde ese beso con Bella, pero aún la sensación en su cuerpo no se iba. Tenía cincuenta años y se sentía como un hormonal adolescente.

Él hizo todo lo que estaba a su alcance para quitarse esa sensación de querer más de esa niña. Cuando las duchas de agua fría no fueron suficientes, decidió buscar otra mujer, pero ni siquiera una noche de sexo salvaje permitió alejar el sabor de los labios de Bella, ni la sensación de las pequeñas manos de ella desprendiendo su camisa y acariciando tímidamente su pecho.

No hubo ni rubia, ni morocha, alta o baja, que quitara la imagen de la niña de su cabeza, parecía que Isabella Swan había logrado tatuarse en su piel en sólo unos instantes.

.

.

Enfundada en un bonito vestido azul marino con lunares color marfil cuatro dedos arriba de su rodilla, una chatita del mismo color de los lunares y un bolso a juego, Bella recorrió en muletas el pasillo de la clínica hasta el consultorio de Edward. Tomó coraje y puso su mejor cara de póker para parecer indiferente, mientras que por dentro se moría de ganas de saltar a los brazos de su doctor.

Aguardó en la pequeña sala de espera hasta ser llamada, mientras tanto jugó con su móvil y se mandó mensajes con Jacob, quien logró relajarla y hasta sacarle una carcajada, justo cuando el médico la llamaba. Ella guardó el móvil en el bolso, acomodó sus muletas y, con cuidado, se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde el cobrizo la esperaba.

—Buenos días, doctor Cullen —saludó amablemente.

—Buenos días, Bella, ¿cómo te encuentras?

—Muy bien, gracias —respondió un poco cortante.

Edward estaba completamente desconcertado, nunca imaginó ser tratado con tanta indiferencia.

—¿Cómo has sentido tu pierna? ¿Has tenido mucho dolor?

—Hay veces que me duele un poco y estoy incómoda al no poder flexionar mi rodilla, pero no es nada grave.

—¿No has notado enrojecimiento, calor o puntadas en la zona de la herida?

—No, nada de eso.

—Bueno en ese caso déjame revisarte la herida y sacaremos los puntos. Por favor sube a la camilla.

Bella, con la ayuda de las muletas, caminó hasta donde el médico le había indicado y se subió. Acomodó su pierna inmovilizada y Edward desabrochó la bota y la retiró.

Tomó un par de guantes de látex, se los colocó y, poco a poco, recorrió con sus largos dedos la zona de la incisión. Sujetó cada uno de los puntos y los extrajo, lo que ocasionó un poco de dolor para la paciente. Luego, con cuidado, flexionó y estiró su rodilla, examinándola detenidamente.

—Ya está listo, Bella. —Le colocó nuevamente la bota y la ayudó a ponerse de pie.

—Gracias —dijo ella.

—De nada. Deberías empezar con la fisioterapia a partir de mañana. Aquí te dejo las indicaciones que deberá seguir el profesional que te atienda, al principio será muy suave hasta que poco a poco puedas ir flexionando más la rodilla.

—¿Hasta cuándo tendré esta férula?

—Por lo menos unos quince días más —respondió.

—¡Diablos!

—¿Hay algo que te moleste?

—Sí, la semana próxima celebro mi cumpleaños y deberé cambiar mi vestido.

—Cumples los dieciocho, ¿verdad?

—Sí, doctor, en unos cuatro días seré mayor de edad —dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa—. Bueno, si ya está todo en orden, me retiro. Me deben estar esperando fuera

—¿Está tu padre ahí? ¿Quieres que le explique a él lo de la consulta?

—Doctor Cullen, el que aún no haya cumplido los dieciocho años no me convierte en una idiota que no comprenda las explicaciones que me dio. Y, para que sepa, desde muy niña me manejo sola, no dependo de papi ni mucho menos de mi madre para seguir las indicaciones de un médico.

—Disculpa, Bella, mi intención no era ofenderte.

Ella ya se había puesto de pie y caminaba hacia la puerta.

—Recuerda, Edward, no soy una niña —pronunció muy seria antes de cerrar la puerta de su consultorio.

Isabella estaba completamente ofuscada, necesitaba cuanto antes meterle en la cabeza que ella no era una niña de papi, sin embargo le era sumamente complicado no tirársele encima y besarlo. Fue una tortura para ella sentir como recorría con sus suaves manos su pierna, como sujetó su muslo para hacerla flexionar su rodilla. El calor que había sentido entre sus piernas la había abrumado. Sin embargo, el que la tratara como a una niña no sólo la ofendía, sino que además le hacía perder las esperanzas de llegar a tener algo con él.

—¿Todo bien, Bells?

—Jacob —dijo y se abrazó a él.

Cuando su amigo vio como un médico miraba en dirección a ellos, tomó entre sus brazos a Bella y le dio una vuelta.

—Cariño, ¿ya estás lista? ¿Cuándo te sacaran esa molesta bota que tanto nos incomoda?

—Jake, debo esperar unos quince días más —dijo con un adorable puchero.

—Bella, olvidaste tus indicaciones en el escritorio. —Edward entregó el papel a la castaña—. Y tranquilo, muchacho, no tendrás que esperar mucho más tiempo para que ella esté sin esa incómoda bota.

—Me alegro, doctor, porque de verdad a veces es todo un fastidio. Aunque no puedo negar que obligarla a estar con faldas y shorts todo el tiempo es algo muy agradable para la vista, ¿no lo cree?

Edward miró con desdén a Jacob y luego dio un último vistazo a las perfectas piernas de ella.

—Te espero la próxima semana a la misma hora, Isabella

—Nos vemos, doctor —dijo ella saludándolo con su mano.

.

.

—Le hubieses visto la cara al doctorcito cuando abracé a Bella y cuando le dije que esa bota nos incomodaba mucho.

—Creo que te pasaste, Jacob —expresó Bella.

—No creo, es más te podría asegurar que sólo logré captar más su atención sobre ti.

—Esperemos que así sea, Jacob, pero ahora lo que importa es que tenemos que cambiar el vestido de Bella para disimular esa maldita bota —completó Alice

Pasaron toda la tarde de tienda en tienda buscando el atuendo perfecto para la fiesta que tendría lugar la semana siguiente.

.

.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños a ti, feliz cumpleaños, querida Bella, feliz cumpleaños a ti —cantó Marie la mañana del trece de septiembre.

—¡Buenos días, Bubu! —saludó feliz Bella.

—Buenos días, cariño, muy feliz cumpleaños, corazón.

Ambas se dieron un fuerte abrazo y un beso. Luego desayunaron juntas.

Esa mañana Bella recibió muchos regalos y ramos de flores, la mayoría de conocidos de su padre. Para el almuerzo Alice, Riley, James y Jacob vinieron a verla.

Dos días más tarde, Isabella, Alice, Bella y Bubu terminaban de arreglarse para la gran fiesta de cumpleaños que había organizado Charlie. Las chicas disfrutaron mucho de las estilistas que el padre de la castaña envió. Finalmente a las ocho de la noche, una limosina fue a buscar a las muchachas y luego ellas pasaron a buscar a los chicos.

Jacob, James y Riley lucían muy apuestos enfundados en sus esmóquines negros. Alice vestía un precioso vestido corto de color turquesa que le quedaba genial, mientras que Bella llevaba un precioso vestido color crudo de encaje y tul, con su cabella suelto y con unas ondas que caían sobre un solo hombro.

El lugar estaba lleno de gente, la mayoría amigos de su padre que sólo iban por compromiso y llevaban con ellos a sus fastidiosos hijos mimados. Todos los compañeros de colegio de ella también estaban allí y hasta Victoria había ido y estaba persiguiendo a Jacob por todos lados.

—Bellita, quieres por favor protegerme de la acosadora que tenemos por compañera.

Ella dejó de lado sus muletas y en brazos de su amigo fue a la pista donde bailaron una suave balada.

.

.

La fiesta de la única heredera del exitoso abogado Charlie Swan fue un éxito, algunos periódicos locales habían cubierto el evento y alguna que otra página de sociedad de los periódicos mostraba a la joven mujer disfrutando con sus amigos.

Edward apartó el diario de su vista y decidió desde su teléfono ingresar a su facebook, allí vio algunas fotos que sus sobrinos postizos habían subido.

Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper habían concurrido a la fiesta de cumpleaños de Bella. Ver a esos niños a los que había visto crecer, disfrutando de la fiesta de cumpleaños de la niña que lo traía loco lo hizo sentir enfermo. Se sintió asqueado de sí mismo al darse cuenta de los deseos que despertaba en su cuerpo, pero se dio cuenta de que por más que se resistiera era mucho más fuerte que él.

Ahora que ella era mayor de edad, podía darse el gusto de ver si algo podía pasar con ella. Quizás una noche fuera suficiente para sacarla de su sistema.


	6. nota

Hola a todas, se que me deben estar odiando por creer que es un capítulo pero no.

Sólo pasaba para comentarles que estoy con un montón de problemas para escribir, mi tableta se rompió, no tengo Internet y estoy con poco tiempo, sin contar que la semana que viene operan a mi princesita. Por todo esto estoy un poco lenta con las actualizaciones, el capítulo de Casi Perfecto está en manos de Flor para ser corregido y mañana quizás ya le envié el de Más allá del horizonte y entonces me pondré a trabajar en Bestseller.

Aclaro desde ya NO VOY A ABANDONAR NINGUNA DE MIS HISTORIAS SOLO ESTOY UN POCO LENTA CON LAS ACTUALIZACIONES.

les pediría a todas que estén atentas al grupo de Facebook (Link en mi perfil) ya que ahí aviso de todas las novedades.

Millones de besos a todas, nos leemos pronto!

Carito


	7. Like a virgen

**Hola chicas, mil disculpas por la demora, finalmente aquí está el capítulo. Espero miles de comentarios y que me den ideas de cómo creen que puede llegar a seguir esta historia.**

**No las entretengo más, sólo les pido que presten atención al grupo de facebook para enterarse de las novedades y próximas actualizaciones.**

**Miles de besos**

**Like a virgin**

Capítulo beteado por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite Fanfiction: www. facebook groups / elite. fanfiction /

.

Para el siguiente control Isabella fue acompañada por Jacob. Los chicos pensaban que darle celos al doctor iba a ser lo más adecuado, lo haría tomar conciencia de que podía perder a la castaña y esperaban que actuara en consecuencia.

La joven llevaba un lindo vestido camisero de color celeste, una de sus piernas seguía cubierta con la bota ortopédica, mientras que en el otro pie calzaba una balerina de color marfil y un bolso a juego. Su cabello caía hacia el costado derecho de su rostro, que sólo lucía un brillo en los labios y un poco de rímel.

—Doctor, un gusto volver a verlo —saludó Jacob.

—Hola, doctor.

—Isabella. —El hombre dedicó un saludo con su cabeza al joven que la acompañaba—. ¿Cómo están? Tomen asiento.

—Muy bien, Edward, gracias. ¿Tú cómo estás? —preguntó ella.

—Muy bien también. Vi algunas fotos de tu cumpleaños, felicitaciones, al parecer fue una gran fiesta.

—Esa fiesta fue todo obra de mi padre, la verdad no son lo mío las grandes celebraciones, prefiero los festejos más íntimos —dijo ella recordando cómo había pasado el día con sus amigos y su Bubu.

Edward en cambio sólo podía imaginar que tan íntimo había sido el festejo de Bella, seguramente con ese chico que ahora la acompañaba y que parecía no poder despegarse de ella.

—Vamos a que te examine —indicó él.

Ella lo siguió, él la ayudó a subirse a la camilla y desprendió la bota para examinar la pierna. Poco a poco la hizo flexionar la rodilla para ver la movilidad de la misma. En un momento levantó la vista sólo unos instantes y pudo apreciar un trozo de encaje azul pálido entre las piernas de ella. Tragó en seco e intentó juntar todo el valor del mundo para no tomarla ahí mismo.

—¿Está todo bien, doc? —preguntó Jacob entre risas, al notar la tensión en su espalda.

—Todo bien, está evolucionando más rápido de lo esperado y eso es muy bueno.

Ayudó a Isabella a levantase y la guió de nuevo a su escritorio.

—Doctor —lo llamó ella con voz sexy—, aquí tiene los informes de mi fisioterapeuta.

Él tomó los papeles y los leyó con atención.

—Ya podrás estar sin tu bota, no deberías apoyarte aún en la pierna, pero será menos incómodo.

—Gracias —dijo y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—De nada. Si todo está bien, en quince días nos veremos de nuevo. Aquí te prescribo nuevas indicaciones para que trabajes con Maggie en tus sesiones.

—Muchas gracias, Edward.

—De nada, Bella —dijo él con voz sensual.

—Bueno, Bella, vamos. Creo que nos esperan —interrumpió Jake.

Los tres se saludaron y los chicos se fueron a buscar a Vanessa al aeropuerto.

Edward se recostó contra el sillón de su consultorio, con su mano derecha desesperadamente jalaba su cabello. Esa jovencita lo estaba volviendo loco y en el momento en que vio asomarse las braguitas de ella sintió que su mundo se detenía, por primera vez en su vida sintió que no se podría contener. Si no hubiese estado ese tal Jacob ahí, no podría haberse resistido a esos labios y a seguir explorando esa suave piel. Lamentablemente no pudo volver a dedicarle tiempo a esos pensamientos ya que su próximo paciente había llegado.

Jacob y Bella llegaron al aeropuerto media hora más tarde, aún faltaban algunos minutos para que el vuelo de Londres arribara, trayendo a la novia del joven. Todos estaban muy ansiosos por conocerla y esperaban que se adaptara al grupo rápidamente.

Una pelirroja se arrojó a los brazos de Jacob y se besaron apasionadamente. Bella se apartó de su lado ya que no quería ser el mal tercio y deseó poder tener una relación así con su doctor.

.

.

Quince días pasaron como un borrón para Bella. Gracias a Dios, su rehabilitación era rápida y muy favorable con Maggie, ya había apoyado el pie y poco a poco recobraba su movilidad normal.

Esa vez asistió sola a la consulta, Jacob y Nessi, como había apodado James a Vanesa, estaban perdidos en su burbuja de amor, al igual que James y Riley, quienes habían salido al cine, y Alice estaba de paseo con su padre.

—Bella, pasa —pronunció Edward con sexy voz.

—Hola, doc, ¿cómo esta? —Fue el saludo de ella.

—Muy bien, ¿y tú? ¿Tu novio no te acompaña?

—¿Novio? —preguntó extrañada.

—Sí, ese joven que te acompañó la última vez —explicó intentando sonar desinteresado.

—Jacob no es mi novio. Él es mi amigo, casi mi hermano —dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios al darse cuenta de que su doctor estaba celoso.

Él asintió ante la explicación de la castaña y se sintió como un adolescente ante la tonta pregunta, después de todo no cambiaba nada los hechos. Podía ella no tener novio o dejar de ser su paciente, pero aún los treinta años de diferencia no cambiaban.

—Disculpa, debo haber malinterpretado la situación —se excusó—. Maggie me envió tu informe y la verdad es excelente el progreso que has tenido. Si todo está bien con tu revisión estarías en condiciones de recibir el alta, luego tendrás sólo que controlarte en un par de meses, seguir con la rehabilitación y no practicar ningún tipo de actividad que impacte directamente en tu rodilla. Ahora vamos a la camilla así veo esa pierna.

Bella siguió las instrucciones del doctor y, con cuidado, se acomodó sobre la camilla, con lo que no contaba era que la pequeña falda negra que traía se le subiría por encima de los muslos, dejando al descubierto sus bragas. El sonrojo fue evidente y de inmediato se intentó cubrir. Edward la miraba desde lejos luchar con la tela que parecía no querer bajarse. Sólo guiado por su instinto se dejó llevar.

—Deja que te ayudo —dijo mientras tomaba entre sus manos la tela y empezó a acomodarla, tocando con sus dedos la suave piel de ella. No pudo resistirse y poco a poco sus rostros fueron acercándose hasta que finalmente sus labios se juntaron en un apasionado y desesperado beso.

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se besaron, quizás por eso ellos estaban tan desesperados, tan sedientos el uno del otro. Sus lenguas jugaban frenéticamente, mientras que sus manos recorrían el cuerpo del otro transmitiendo el deseo contenido.

Poco a poco tuvieron que separarse por la falta de aire, sin embargo el doctor siguió besando el cuello de Bella, mientras que con el dorso de sus manos acariciaba su cintura.

—Te deseo —susurró ella.

—Y yo a ti, Bella… Te deseo tanto, nena.

Volvió a besarla acaloradamente, la castaña abrió sus piernas y él se situó en medio de ellas. Sus sexos se rozaban y Edward poco a poco comenzó a recorrer con sus manos la pierna de la joven. Cuando llegó a su trasero la acerco más a él, haciéndole sentir su estado de excitación.

—Me traes loco, Bella.

La respuesta de ella fue un sonoro gemido. Pero el teléfono del consultorio comenzó a timbrar.

—No atiendas. Quédate conmigo —pidió ella.

—Tengo que atender, pero cancelaré los siguientes turnos y seguiremos con esto en un sitio más adecuado —pronunció cada palabra restregado su erección contra el centro de la castaña. Ella de inmediato se puso nerviosa, tendría su primera vez con Edward.

Ella estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no escuchó lo que Edward hablaba.

—Bella, cariño, lo siento pero tengo una operación de urgencia y no puedo cancelarlo. ¿Qué te parece si mañana paso a buscarte así cenamos juntos y seguimos con esto?

—Me parece genial.

Él buscó en su billetera una tarjeta y anotó detrás de ella su móvil.

—Aquí tienes mis teléfonos.

Ella tomó un papel del escritorio y anotó su número.

—Aquí tienes el mío, ¿me llamas así quedamos para mañana?

—Claro que sí, cariño, te llamo así quedamos. —Se despidieron con un gran beso y la promesa de terminar con lo que dejaron pendiente.

Bella salió del consultorio en una burbuja, necesitaba urgentemente hablar con sus amigos. Tenía que lograr tranquilizarse y prepararse para lo que la esperaría al día siguiente.

.

.

—Bella, ¿puedes explicarnos qué es lo que sucede para que nos llames con tanta urgencia? —preguntó James.

—Hoy tenía consulta con Edward... y nos besamos y la cosa se puso caliente.

—¿Mi Belli Bells estrenó su chochito? —dijo Jacob entre risas, Vanesa que estaba a su lado le pegó un codazo en las costilla mientras que una escandalizada Alice gritó.

—¡Jacob! No puedes ser tan tonto. Deja que Bella nos cuente y mantén tu bocota cerrada.

—Jacob, no creía que tuvieses un vocabulario tan infantil, pero ahora dejemos que Bella nos explique —agregó James.

—Bueno, como les decía, nos comenzamos a besar y una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando nos íbamos a ir a otro sitio llegó una emergencia y nos interrumpió, pero mañana me invitó a cenar y a terminar con lo que empezamos.

—Bueno, Bells, antes que nada tienes que estar tranquila, verás que será un momento hermoso —dijo Nessi, recordando el momento en que había perdido su virginidad con Jake meses atrás.

—Tienes que depilarte y ver qué te pondrás —completó Alice.

—¿A dónde irán a comer? Intenta no cruzarte con tus padres por ahí, creo que Charlie lo mataría si se entera que está con su bebé —dijo bromeando Riley

—¡Oh, por Dios! Es verdad, cuando Charlie se entere lo querrá matar —exclamó Alice.

—Yo creo que sólo lo acusará de abuso de menores —dijo entre risas Jacob.

—Creo que tienes un punto, pero no creo que sea algo que nos cause gracia, Jake, me parece que Charlie es capaz de eso y más —completó James.

—Necesito un ginecólogo urgente.

—¿Para qué, Bella? —preguntó Alice.

—Necesito que urgentemente certifique que aún soy virgen, de esa forma si en algún momento alguno de mis progenitores quisiera acusar a Edward sería fácil demostrar que lo nuestro empezó después de que cumplí mi mayoría de edad y que ya no existe una relación médico-paciente entre nosotros.

—¿Ya no es tu medico? —preguntó James

—No... estoy de alta.

—Genial, Bella, ahora hablaré con mi tía para ver si te puede revisar hoy mismo.

—Muchas gracias, Alice.

—No hay de qué, Bella. Ya que la verás deberías encontrar un anticonceptivo, no deseo ser tía tan pronto.

Todos rieron ante el comentario de Alice.

La doctora Brandon recibiría a Bella en una hora, por lo que de inmediato tomó un taxi que la llevó hasta el consultorio.

—Bienvenida, Bella, ¿qué te trae por aquí? —saludó amablemente la médica, al mismo tiempo que la hacía pasar.

—Gracias por recibirme, doctora. —Bella empezó a relatarle su inquietud y la doctora le indicó que le realizaría un examen y luego le expendería un certificado constatando su estado.

Minutos más tarde Bella se retiraba del consultorio con un certificado que aseguraba que era virgen y con una inyección anticonceptiva que le permitiría una cobertura de tres meses a partir de los próximos siete días.

Edward la llamó en la noche, se lo notaba muy cansado y quedaron en que pasaría a buscarla por casa de su Bubu al día siguiente a las ocho.

Esa noche Isabella no pudo dormir por la emoción que sentía, al fin perdería la virginidad con el hombre que la traía loca desde hacía meses.

A la mañana siguiente Alice y Nessi buscaron a Bella para salir de compras y pasar por el spa, luego de una tarde de chicas, fueron a casa de su Bubu para terminar de arreglarse.

Nessi fue la encargada de hablar con Bella e intentar tranquilizarla por todo lo que sucedería.

—Hija, ¿qué es lo que te tiene tan angustiada? —preguntó su Bubu.

—Esta noche saldré con Edward y la verdad es que estoy un poquito nerviosa por lo que puede pasar.

—¿Crees que será tu gran noche? —preguntó pícaramente.

—Sí o eso espero. —Rió nerviosa.

—¿Estás segura que es lo que quieres?

—Sí, estoy segura, quiero que mi primera vez sea con él, pero a la vez no estoy segura de como tomará esto. Bubu, yo no estoy enamorada de él ni busco algo para toda la vida y no sé qué quiere él de mí.

—Me parece que debes dejar de imaginar tantas cosas y ver cómo se desarrollan las cosas esta noche. Si realmente no esperas nada serio de él, en caso de que sea algo de una noche, no tendrás de qué preocuparte, y si quiere algo más serio sólo deben hablarlo.

—Tienes razón, esta será una gran noche. —Corrió a abrazar a su abuela—. Te quiero, Bubu, no sé qué haría sin ti.

—Yo también te quiero, hija. Ahora dejemos tanto sentimentalismo y ponte hermosa, así vueles más loco a ese doctor —dijo mientas tomaba a su nieta de la mano y la llevaba a la habitación para ayudar a terminar de vestirse.

A las ocho, puntualmente, Edward golpeó la puerta y Bella lo recibió ansiosa.

—Buenas noches, hermosa.

—Buenas noches, Edward, pasa. Voy por mi bolso y podremos irnos —dijo ella un poco nerviosa.

—Aquí te espero, nena.

Bella prácticamente corrió a la cocina donde Bubu, Alice, Nessi, Jacob, James y Riley estaban.

—Ya me voy, nos vemos —saludó ella.

—Adiós, Bellita —respondieron a coro.

—No olvides usar protección, cariño, soy muy joven para ser tío —dijo Jacob al tiempo que tiraba sobre ella sobres de condones de diferentes colores.

Bella volvió al recibidor completamente sonrojada ante la actitud de su amigo.

—¿Todo bien, preciosa? —preguntó él.

—Sí, todo bien. Vamos.

Edward abrió lo puerta de su volvo plateado y la cerró después de que Bella se acomodara en el asiento del acompañarme. Él, luego de abrocharse el cinturón de seguridad, comenzó a conducir. No reconocía a qué lugar pertenecía el paisaje y poco a poco empezó a mover sus manos nerviosa.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó al percatarse de su nerviosismo.

—Sí, sólo un poquito nerviosa —respondío con una sonrisa.

—¡Hey!, tranquila. —Él apoyó su mano en la rodilla de la joven—. No tienes que ponerte nerviosa, no pasará nada que tú no quieras que pase. Primero iremos a cenar y luego veremos si pasa algo más o no.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes, es una tontera... sé que estará todo bien.

Llegaron a un restaurant en el Sunset y ambos bajaron. Una recepcionista los guió hacia la terraza donde una mesa los aguardaba en un sitio bastante íntimo. Edward corrió la silla para que ella pudiese sentarse y luego ordenaron la comida.

La cena transcurrió en una agradable charla en la que se conocieron más a fondo, ambos estaban sorprendidos por la cantidad de gustos que tenían en común. Para la hora del postre ambos estaban ansiosos y expectantes de lo que sucedería. Tras compartir una tarta de chocolate, él la invitó a caminar un poco por el muelle. Aprovecharon la oscuridad del lugar para besarse apasionadamente. Poco a poco ese beso fue haciéndose más caliente y Edward la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia su auto y de ahí a su departamento.

Cuando llegaron al hogar del doctor, ambos siguieron llenándose de besos mientras subían por el ascensor. Él no dejaba de tocar el cuerpo de la joven y, si bien ella estaba muy nerviosa, no dejaba de acariciarlo. La campana del elevador indicó que llegaban a su destino. Él la tomó de la mano y la arrastró hasta su casa.

—Te necesito, necesito hacerte mía —susurró en su oído.

—Yo también, Edward, te necesito... —respondió entre gemidos.

Tras cerrar la puerta, la aprisionó contra la pared y comenzó a subir el vestido negro que tenía, acariciando a su paso la delicada piel de Bella. Ella sentía su cuerpo hervir, poco a poco tomó coraje y empezó a desprender la camisa de él, Edward la tomó por las piernas y sujeta a su cintura la llevó a su habitación. Su camisa cayó en el camino. En cuanto cruzaron el umbral de la puerta la dejó en el piso y con desesperación buscó el cierre del vestido.

—Aquí esta —indicó ella mientras levantaba su brazo y comenzaba a bajarse la cremallera.

—Déjame a mí, deja que sea yo el que te desnude, que sea tan importante como la primera vez —susurró en su oído.

—Será la primera vez que alguien lo hace, serás el primero —confesó.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Me estás diciendo que eres virgen?! —preguntó asombrado.

—Sí, Edward, aún soy virgen —dijo avergonzada.

—¿Y por qué quieres perderla con un viejo como yo? Yo no soy un príncipe azul, Bella, yo no te prometeré amor eterno ni nada de eso.

—Y me parece perfecto que sea así, Edward, no busco enamorarme, no conozco a nadie que eso le haya funcionada y el hecho de que aún conserve mi virginidad es sólo porque no quería que cuando la perdiera fuera tema de dominio popular por alguno de mis compañeros. Sólo quiero pasar un buen momento y disfrutar de la experiencia —explicó ella.

—¿Estás segura?

—Claro que sí —respondió.

—Siendo así… trataré de darte la mejor experiencia de tu vida. ¿Estás nerviosa?

—Sólo un poco.

—Tranquila, porque no pones algo de música, yo traeré algo para tomar.

Ella comenzó a buscar en el iPod que Edward le había facilitado, estaba un poco nerviosa y necesitaba algo que realmente la calmara, necesitaba canciones que formarían parte de la banda sonora de una de las noches más importantes de su vida. Encontró varios temas de películas y mientras que en los altavoces sonaba Airsupley con _Total_ _eclipse_ _of_ _the_ _hear_, Edward llegó con dos copas de vino blanco y le tendió una.

Tras beber el vino ella se relajó mucho y, poco a poco, él comenzó a darle suaves caricias y estimular algunas zonas para que ella se distendiera aún más. Poco a poco esas caricias que habían empezado en su cuello y detrás de sus rodillas comenzaron a ser más cerca de sus puntos erógenos. La acostó sobre la cama y la besó con pasión, cuando la falta de aire los obligó a separarse él fue depositando besos en su cuello, hombros y pecho. Finalmente, con delicadeza, bajó los breteles del vestido que aún estaba desprendido y, por sobre el encaje de su corpiño, besó y lamió la piel de sus senos. Ella nunca había sentido algo así, la humedad de la lengua de él y el calor de su aliento la excitaban; cuando él daba pequeños mordisquitos sentía que sus pezones se endurecían aún más y cuando la mano que tenía en sus piernas subió hasta su monte de Venus y comenzó a darle suaves caricias la intensidad de sus gemidos se incrementó, su sangre parecía fuego corriendo por sus venas.

Edward estaba muy excitado y no veía la hora de estar dentro de ella, pero era consciente de que necesitaba que Bella tuviese un orgasmo para hacer más fácil todo. Poco a poco comenzó a desprender su sujetador y cuando sus pechos no contaban con ningún tipo de restricción los devoró ansiosamente. Luego fue el turno de las bragas, en cuanto desaparecieron, sus grandes dedos recorrieron y exploraron cada rincón de la intimidad de la castaña. Primero introdujo un dedo y luego dos, y los gritos de placer por parte de ella no tardaron en aparecer.

Edward aprovechó cada momento de éxtasis de la joven para dilatar su canal y para cuando ella alcanzó el orgasmo estaba seguro de que cuando la penetrara no sentiría tanto dolor. Mientras ella se recomponía y reponía el ritmo de su respiración, él se quitó la ropa por completo y tomó un preservativo de la mesita de noche.

—Estás hermosa, nena —susurró en su oído—. ¿Estás lista?

Ella le dedicó una mirada cargada de lujuria y asintió con su cabeza, él la tomó de ambas piernas y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

—Así será más fácil para ti —explicó mientras que tomaba con sus manos su erección y la guiaba hasta el centro de la castaña.

Ambos sintieron como poco ella permitía el paso al miembro de él, como su carne abrazaba la gran erección y él, finalmente, rompía esa barrera para poseerla por completo.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos no tardó en aparecer y con ello la danza más sensual y placentera que habían experimentado. Los gemidos y jadeos junto a la música de fondo que pedía quitar la respiración completaba la banda sonora del placentero momento.

Ambos llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo y, por unos instantes, se miraron fijamente a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos se calmaban.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó él.

—Mejor que nunca, sólo un poco cansada —explicó.

—Ven aquí, cariño, descansa —dijo mientras la acomodaba en la cama y la abrazaba.

Los brazos de Morfeo no tardaron en tomar sus cuerpos y así, en un nudo de piernas y brazos, pasaron el resto de la noche.


	8. Don t stop me now

Hola a todas chicas, ¿Cómo estan? Yo aquí trayendoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste tanto como a mi, lo disfruten y me dejen millones de comentarios.

Muchas gracias a todas por su paciencia. Miles de besos.

Nos leemos pronto!

Casi perfecto

.

Don´t stop me now

Capítulo BETEADO por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite fanfiction: www. facebook grupos / élite. fanfiction /

.

Edward e Isabella despertaron hechos un manojo de piernas y brazos. Ambos estaban sumamente relajados, sus respiraciones eran tranquilas y acompasadas. Él suavemente empezó a deslizar sus dedos por la espalda de la castaña y ella hizo lo mismo, dibujando arabescos en su vientre.

—Buenos días, preciosa —saludó Edward.

—Buenos días, guapo —respondió ella, al mismo tiempo que se subía a horcajadas y le daba un apasionado beso.

Él respondió al beso y pronto ambos dejaron fluir caricias por el cuerpo del otro.

Bella se acomodó de forma tal que su sexo quedó sobre la erección del médico y él apretó su trasero para sentir aún más el calor de su entrepierna.

Ella se dejó llevar y bajó su mano hasta el gran miembro y allí depositó suaves pero intensas caricias.

—Cariño, ¿no estás adolorida para que lo hagamos de nuevo? —susurró en su oído mientras, el vaivén en su cuerpo continuaba.

—No, Edward, por favor házmelo de nuevo —jadeó en su oído.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó él.

—Claro que sí. Quiero sentirte dentro mío nuevamente —dijo mientras guiaba el pene a su cavidad.

—Ahh... —gimieron ambos ante los movimientos que ella realizaba arriba de él.

Bella apoyó sus manos en el pecho de Edward y una y otra vez se balanceó arriba y abajo. Edward la tomó de las caderas y la incitó a moverse en círculos, lo que provocó que ella gimiera más fuerte.

Podía sentir como las paredes de ella aprisionaban más y más su miembro. Como, poco a poco, lo succionaba y se acercaba a un gran orgasmo, pero a él aún le faltaba para llegar a la cima, por lo que optó por dar una vuelta y dejar a Isabella debajo de él. Cambió el ángulo de penetración, lo que hizo que ella se excitara aún más, alcanzando el orgasmo casi de inmediato, lo que aceleró los tiempos del cobrizo. Mientras ella aún lo aprisionaba con sus músculos y seguía gimiendo una y otra vez en su oído, él seguía penetrándola y cada vez estaba más cerca de llegar a tocar el cielo con sus manos.

Ella comenzó a succionar el lóbulo de su oreja y eso lo encendió aún más, mientras comenzaba a llenarla con su semilla llevó una mano al clítoris de la castaña y, tras un par de caricias, volvieron a compartir un maravilloso orgasmo.

—Wow… eso fue maravilloso —dijo ella mientras intentaba recomponer su ritmo normal de respiración.

—Tú eres maravillosa, única —respondió él antes de depositar un suave beso en sus labios.

Bella, tras descansar unos instantes, escuchó su móvil sonar a lo lejos. Se levantó de la cama completamente desnuda y caminó rumbo a la sala donde estaba su pequeño bolso con el dichoso aparatito.

Once llamadas perdidas de su abuela la pusieron alerta y otras veinte de su padre la asustaron.

—¡Hola, Bubu! —saludó muy alegre cuando atendió la llamada que ingresaba.

—_Hola, cariño, ¿cómo estás? Lamento interrumpirte, pero Charlie te está buscando como loco. Dice que recién hoy le entregaron algo muy importante para ti._

—No te preocupes, Bubu, ya lo llamo para ver qué desea —respondió sin muchas ganas.

—_¿Tu noche estuvo bien?_ —preguntó entre risas cómplices.

—Maravillosa.

—_Bueno, mi niña, te dejo para que disfrutes de tu mañana, luego hablamos._

—Hasta luego, Bubu, besitos.

—¿Todo bien, cariño? —preguntó Edward mientras depositaba un beso en el cuello de la muchacha.

—Todo bien, sólo que mi padre desea comunicarse conmigo.

—Preparo el desayuno mientras tú lo llamas.

—Claro, sería perfecto.

Edward rebuscó en su alacena hasta dar con los ingredientes para hacer hot cakes, luego picó frutas y exprimió naranjas. A medida de que todo estaba listo, se dedicó a poner la mesa. Pocas veces tenía ese gesto para con alguna chica, principalmente, cuando se acostaba con una mujer, todo terminaba a la madrugada o cuando mucho bebiendo un café por la mañana. Desde que era un universitario que no preparaba nada para su compañera de cama, sin embargo hacerlo para Isabella se sentía sumamente bien.

Mientras tanto, Isabella, en la habitación que compartieron la noche anterior, hablaba con su padre.

—Hola, Charlie, ¿cómo estás?

—_Hola, hija, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? Te estuve buscando por todos lados_ —la regañó.

—Lo sé, por eso te llamo. ¿Qué necesitas?

—_Te quiero dar tu verdadero regalo de cumpleaños._

—¿De qué hablas, Charlie?

—_Cariño, ¿podemos reunirnos en una hora?_

—Puede ser en hora y media, tengo que volver a cambiarme —dijo un poco avergonzada.

—_¿Dónde estás? _—gritó en su oído

—Antes que nada recuerda que soy mayor de edad y ya no te debo explicaciones, sólo te diré que estoy donde quiero estar y, si no te molestas, iré. De otra manera no me interesa recibir ningún regalo tuyo.

—_Está bien, hija, prometo que no te preguntaré nada. Seguro debes estar con algún niñito tonto que no sabe nada de la vida._

Ella se dio vuelta en cuanto sintió unos pasos acercarse.

—No, papá, no estoy en la casa de ningún niñito tonto —dijo mientras le sonreía a Edward—. Nos vemos en un rato, envíame un whastapp con la dirección.

—_Ok, hija. En un rato nos vemos._

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el doctor, que se sorprendió al verla envuelta en una camisa suya.

—Sí, todo bien. Creo que mi padre está un poco loco, pero nada que no pueda manejar —confesó risueña.

—Yo también estaría loco si no supiera quién está con mi bella hija y ni hablar si me enterara que ese hombre es tan viejo como yo.

—Entonces se volverá completamente loco si se entera que su niña pasó la noche con un hombre más grande que él.

—¿No me digas que soy más viejo que tu padre? —preguntó completamente asombrado.

—La verdad es que sí, pero eso es un mero tecnicismo. ¿O te arrepientes de haberlo hecho conmigo?

—Claro que no. ¿Te dije que estás hermosa con mi ropa?

—¿En serio te gusto sólo con tu camisa? —consultó coqueta.

—Claro que sí, me encanta. Ahora vamos a desayunar así te llevo para que papi vea que estás sana y salva.

Entre risas compartieron el rico desayuno y luego él la llevó hasta la casa de su abuela.

—Bueno, ya llegamos —dijo él intentando encontrar la manera de volver a verse.

—Sí, ya estamos aquí. —Suspiró ella sin querer alejarse de él.

—La pasé muy bien contigo, Bella.

—Yo también, Edward, fue una noche maravillosa.

—Es muy gratificante saber que guardarás un buen recuerdo de tu primera vez.

—Será un recuerdo mágico —confesó.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó él.

—No lo sé. No sería mala idea repetir esta experiencia tan linda —dijo ella sonrojada.

—Bueno, siendo así, nos hablamos.

—Hasta pronto —saludó ella, dejando un beso en sus labios.

—Hasta pronto, nena.

Ella le regaló una gran sonrisa y bajó del auto. Con su mano saludó al doctor y caminó rumbo a la entrada de la casa que compartía con su abuela.

Su Bubu la recibió con gran entusiasmo y ella le informó que cuando volviera le contaría todo con lujo de detalles. Luego se fue a dar una ducha rápida y se vistió con unos jeans, sus converse y una remera blanca. Tomó las llaves de su auto, su móvil y luego de introducir la dirección que le había indicado Charlie en su GPS, manejó hasta allí.

—Hola, Charlie —saludó ella contenta.

—Hola, Bells, estás muy feliz esta mañana, ¿no?

—Claro que sí, papi.

—¡Oh por Dios, Bella! ¿Con quién diablos te has acostado? —dijo molesto.

—¿Por qué supones que me he acostado con alguien?

—Porque no me llamas papi desde que tenías como cinco años, además que evidentemente dormiste en la casa de un niño.

—Ya te dije que no es un niño. También te dije que no era un tema que discutiría contigo. Cortamos con todo aquí o me voy.

—Tienes razón, sólo te quería dar tu regalo de cumpleaños —dijo él apenado.

—Pero, papá, ya me habías regalado un collar con diamantes.

—A eso lo compré luego de que la entrega retrasara. Originalmente mi regalo era el departamento. Así que quiero que entres a verlo. También tienes depositado en tu cuenta una suma considerable de dinero para que compres todo lo que te haga falta. Pensé que querías decorar todo a tu gusto, hacerlo más personal y no que fuera un espacio creado por una persona que poco te conoce.

—Muchas gracias, papá, en verdad no era necesario.

—Sí lo es. En pocos meses ingresarás en la universidad y aquí te encuentras más cerca del campus y podrás disponer de tu propio espacio para todo.

—Gracias de nuevo, papá. Ahora entremos a conocerlo —dijo entusiasmada.

Charlie le dio la llave y ambos ingresaron al lobby del lujoso edificio, donde un portero los saludó amablemente.

—Buenos días, bienvenidos a las Torres Eclipse, ¿a qué departamento se dirigen?

—Buenas tardes, mi hija es la propietaria del 17 B —indicó el hombre.

—Bien, en ese caso vengan por aquí, no sé si les han explicado desde la administración que es necesario rellenar algunos formularios para que puedan tener libre acceso al lugar —consultó el hombre.

—Claro, me pidieron que traiga esto para usted —contestó Charlie y le tendió un papel.

—Perfecto, necesito que completen esta documentación —afirmó el hombre y entregó unos formularios—, y luego me la devuelvan. Por el momento deberán darme sus datos para poder dejarlos ingresar, luego será más rápido ya que los tendré integrados al sistema.

Luego de cumplimentar los requisitos pedidos por Marcus, el portero, subieron al amplio departamento.

—¡Charlie, es hermoso! —exclamó Bella luego de que su padre abriera la puerta para ella.

Al ingresar al inmueble la recibió una amplia sala con un gran ventanal de fondo que llegaba desde el techo al suelo. A la derecha se podía ver una imponente escalera de madera lustrada y metal, con dos puertas a su lado. Una correspondía al baño y la otra llevaba a una espaciosa terraza. Del otro lado de la habitación estaba una gran cocina con muebles blancos con detalles plateados. Rápidamente la joven subió por las escaleras donde llegó a un pasillo que tenía cuatro puertas.

—Son las habitaciones —explicó Charlie.

Ella abrió la puerta y se encontró con una pequeña recámara con un amplio ventanal y una puerta en su interior que llevaba a un baño que compartía con la habitación continua, que era muy similar.

La puerta que se encontraba en frente de esas llevaba a una habitación un poco más grande y que además de una puerta para el sanitario, tenía otra que daba lugar a un gran clóset y otra que llevaba a un balcón de ensueño.

Y finalmente la última puerta era la habitación principal, era mucho más amplia que las anteriores. Muy luminosa y poseía un gran baño con hidromasaje incluido y un gran vestidor que no tardaría en llenar.

—Realmente es perfecto.

—Sí, es grande, supuse que a lo mejor querías vivir con alguna de tus amigas, para eso tienes las habitaciones extras —explicó.

—No es mala idea. Sin embargo, me gustaría vivir sola —se sinceró.

—Como tú lo elijas, hija.

—Gracias, papá.

—De nada, cariño. Ahora debo irme a una importante junta, pero si quieres puedes quedarte aquí y ver cómo decorarás tu nuevo hogar.

Mientras su padre se iba a su junta, Bella llamó a todos sus amigos y los citó en el departamento, para que de inmediato se pusieran a decorarlo y además quería contarles todos los detalles de la fabulosa noche que había pasado.

Los chicos llegaron junto a Alice, cargados de capuchinos, donas y cupcakes y se sentaron en la terraza a hablar.

—Bien, Bellita, ahora quiero que nos digas qué harás con este hermoso departamento —dijo James mientras admiraba el lugar.

—Lo primero que quiero hacer es ir en busca de pintura de diferentes colores y luego de pintar, me gustaría que compremos muebles y luego mudarme aquí.

—¿Tan rápido quieres abandonar a tu Bubu? —preguntó Alice sorprendida por la actitud de su amiga.

—No es que quiera dejarla, es sólo que me gustaría un día de estos traer a Edward a mi casa —confesó avergonzada.

—Isabella, ¿qué te hizo ese hombre para que quieras traerlo a tu casa? —preguntó Riley.

—Es sólo que pasé una muy linda noche a su lado y me gustaría repetirlo.

—Cuéntanos ya todos los detalles —pidieron los tres a coro.

Bella, un poco avergonzada, les contó cómo había sido su primera experiencia con un hombre y, la verdad, estaba encantada con todo. Los chicos le decían que había sido excelente y Alice sólo pedía que su primera vez fuera igual de linda que la de su amiga.

Luego de la charla tan amena decidieron ir a una gran pinturería para elegir los colores con los que pintarían el departamento.

—¿De qué color pintarás la cocina? —preguntó Alice.

—La cocina me gustaría que fuera blanca con todos los detalles en rojo. El comedor me gustaría que también conservara la pintura blanca en las paredes y que los muebles sean blancos y negros con detalles en verde. Y las habitaciones de arriba serán las que pintaremos con mucho color.

—¿Cómo las imaginas?

—La habitación principal, que será la que ocuparé, la quiero de un color azul cielo. El cuarto que tiene balcón lo ocuparé para estudiar, lo transformaré en un pequeño escritorio. Ese cuarto necesito que me dé energía y que realmente me sienta con muchas ganas de sumergirme entre miles de leyes.

—¡Naranja será! —exclamó su amiga.

—Y me gustaría que a una de las habitaciones restantes le elijas tú el color y a la otra los chicos.

—Eso sería perfecto. Yo quiero una habitación en color amarillo. ¿Y ustedes, chicos? —preguntó Alice a sus amigos, que se hacían arrumacos frente a la carta de colores.

—¿Qué dices, James? Yo creo que este color gris sería fabuloso con una cama con un gran cabecero rojo —explicó Riley.

—Me parece que quedará muy lindo, tendríamos que encontrar cortinas que combinen.

Los chicos siguieron hablando mientras Bella acordaba con el vendedor la entrega de la pintura para el siguiente día. Luego todos se separaron y cada uno se fue a su hogar.

Bella ingresó a la casa de su Bubu sumamente cansada. Había pasado una noche maravillosa, no había descansado mucho y luego la sorpresa de Charlie y la salida con sus amigos la habían dejado agotada.

Su abuela se acercó a ella y, como cuando era una niña, posó la cabeza de su nieta en su regazo y acarició dulcemente su cabello.

—Cariño, ¿qué te sucede? Te siento agobiada.

—Es sólo que fue un día agotador, Bubu. Anoche pasé una velada encantadora y juro que nunca pensé que hacer el amor con alguien fuera algo tan hermoso. Algo tan... no puedo dejar de rememorar una y otra vez esos instantes en mi mente.

—Eso pasa únicamente cuando uno se enamora, hija —explicó amablemente la mujer.

—No creo que esté enamorada, pero sí creo que me gusta mucho Edward.

—¿Y crees que él sienta algo por ti?

—No lo sé, sólo el tiempo lo dirá. De todas formas creo que nos volveremos a ver.

—Eso es fabuloso hija. Dense tiempo a conocerse más y ya verás cómo entre ustedes queda todo más claro.

—Sí, lo sé. Además no tengo apuro —respondió despreocupada.

—¿Qué necesitaba Charlie, hija?

—Me quería entregar un departamento.

—¡Oh, hija! ¿Te irás a vivir sola?

—Sí, Bubu, quiero vivir un tiempo sola. Quiero aprender a valerme por mí misma. Además que también me gustaría tener mi intimidad en esta nueva etapa de mi vida. Sé que tú no me impides traer a nadie y realmente aquí hago lo que quiero, pero me gustaría saber que puedo empezar a vivir por mi cuenta.

—Siempre supe que llegaría este momento, pero quiero que sepas que estoy orgullosa de la persona en la que te has convertido.

—Eso es gracias a ti. Tú eres la única que siempre ha estado a mi lado incondicionalmente, quien me ama y a quien amo. Tú eres mi mamá y mi papá al mismo tiempo —dijo entre lágrimas.

—No quiero que llores, mi niña, eres una gran persona que logrará muchas cosas en su vida. Sólo quiero que seas feliz y sepas que estaré siempre para ti.

—Gracias, Bubu. Quiero que vengas mañana a conocer el departamento. Está cerca del campus y ya verás que es muy lindo y luminoso.

—Claro que sí, hija, mañana te acompañaré a ver ese departamento. ¿Ya está decorado?

—No, lo decoraré junto a los chicos. Mañana nos traerán la pintura y empezaremos.

—Bueno, cariño, siendo así tendríamos que ir a dormir, porque mañana será un largo día.

Al siguiente día, Bella y su Bubu fueron al departamento. James, Riley, Alice y hasta Jacob y Nessi estaban ahí. Todos buscaron los elementos y poco a poco empezaron a pintar.

Nessi y Jacob se encargaron de la cocina y el comedor. Alice de la habitación de huéspedes que ocuparía cada vez que viniera a quedarse al departamento, lo mismo hicieron James y Riley. Bubu se encargó del cuarto de estudio y Bella del gran cuarto que ocuparía.

La música no tardó en hacerse notar por toda la casa. Al ritmo de Nicki Minaj todos movían los traseros mientras pintaban.

El teléfono de Bella sonó, haciendo que por unos instantes dejara de pintar.

—Hola —saludó mientras bailaba imitando los pasos de la cantante.

—_Hola, Bells, ¿cómo estás?_

—Muy bien, Edward, ¿y tú?

—_Bien, aquí en el consultorio. ¿Estás en una fiesta?_ —preguntó tras sentir la música fuerte.

—No, sólo estoy pintando mi nuevo departamento y los chicos tienen puesta la música alta —respondió mientras dejaba el auricular al descubierto para que escuchara la canción que sonaba.

By the way, what he say?  
_He can tell I ain't missing no meals  
Come through and fuck 'em in my automobile  
Let him eat it with his grills,  
He keep telling me to chill  
He keep telling me it's real, that he love my sex appeal  
Because he don't like 'em boney, he want something he can grab  
So I pulled up in the Jag, and i hit 'em with the jab like...  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun  
My Anaconda don't...  
My Anaconda don't...  
__My Anaconda don't want none unless you got buns hun_

—_Bella, ¿qué diablos estás escuchando?_ —preguntó el doctor tras escuchar la provocativa canción.

—Es Anaconda, de Nicki Minaj. ¿No la conoces, Ed?

—_No, nena, no escucho esa porquería_ —respondió él entre risas.

—Yo sólo lo hago cuando quiero bailar como loca.

—_Mmm... ¿y cómo bailas eso?_ —preguntó sin explicarse bien cómo lo podía hacer.

—Moviendo el culo, nene —respondió muy desinhibida.

—_En ese caso, creo que la próxima vez que nos veamos deberás bailar para mí._

—Sólo si tú bailas para mí.

—_¿Bailar?_ —preguntó incrédulo—. _¿O sólo tengo que mover el culo?_

—Claro que debes mover ese lindo culito. ¿Por qué no ves el video en YouTube y luego bailamos así?

—_Te haré caso, nena_ —respondió completamente risueño—. _¿Quieres que cenemos mañana juntos?_

—Sería genial, claro.

—_¿Quieres que pase por ti a las siete? _

—Sí, pasa a donde los otros días a esa hora.

—_Nos vemos mañana, preciosa._

—Nos vemos mañana. No olvides ver el video.

—_No lo haré._

—Besitos —se despidió Isabella—. ¡Ahh! —gritó emocionada un segundo después

—¿Qué pasa, Bella? —preguntaron todos asustados, tras escuchar el grito.

—Mañana me volveré a juntar con Edward.

—¡Eso es fantástico, Bella! —dijeron Alice y Nessi.

Su abuela sólo le guiñó un ojo.

—Cariño, yo debo irme —dijo su abuela tras mirar su reloj.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Jacob.

—Son las cinco, hijo.

—Nessi, nosotros también tenemos que irnos. En una hora nos esperan mis padres para cenar.

Cuando Nessi, Jacob y su abuela se fueron, Bella miró a los chicos y habló un poco nerviosa.

—James, Riley, necesito un favor —susurró.

—¿Qué necesitas, Bellita?

—Es sólo que Edward... hizo algo que me encantó cuando estuvimos juntos. Y me gustaría devolverle la atención pero no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

—¡Dios, Bella!, ¿estás diciendo que quieres hacerle una mamada a tu hombre y necesitas que te demos instrucciones? —consultó James.

Bella de inmediato se puso muy colorada. Alice estaba igual aunque mucho más sorprendida.

—Sí, James. Él tiene muuucha experiencia con las mujeres. No quiero que cuando lo haga cometa errores y se arrepienta de haberme vuelto a invitar.

—No creo que eso pase, Bells, pero no hay nada que un par de clases no puedan solucionar —intentó tranquilizar Riley.

—¿Por qué ustedes no acomodan todo, mientras que nosotros vamos a hacer unas pequeñas compras? —dijo James—. Traeremos la comida.

Las chicas acomodaron todas las herramientas de pinturería y luego bajaron al comedor donde tiraron una manta en el piso y se sentaron.

—Bells, ¿estás segura de que quieres que los chicos te enseñen como satisfacer a Edward?

—Alice, te juro que lo único que quiero es hacer las cosas bien. Me gusta más de lo que pensaba y espero que estos momentos se repitan tanto como pueda. Es algo maravilloso hacer el amor con él. Quiero seguir gustándole y no que se vaya con otra con más experiencia. Y si para eso tengo que pedirles a mis mejores amigos que me enseñen como dar el mejor sexo oral, lo haré —explicó totalmente convencida.

—Isabella Marie Swan, estás enamorada de ese hombre.

—No, Alice, aún no lo estoy.

—Claro que sí, cada vez que te refieres a la noche que pasaron juntos hablas de que hicieron el amor y no que tuvieron sexo. Sin contar que no lo quieres perder. ¿Desde cuándo tienes tanto sentido de la pertenencia para con alguien del sexo opuesto?

—No lo sé, Alice, pero deseo que las cosas funcionen.

—Tranquila, ya verás que todo será como debe ser.

Unos minutos después los chicos llegaron con pizzas, sodas y una bolsa de papel negra que de inmediato llamó la atención de las chicas.

—Ahora comeremos y luego de postre empezaremos con las clases.

—Ok. —Asintieron las chicas sin muchas ganas.

En quince minutos todos habían devorado la cena y el momento había llegado.

—Bien, llegó la hora de sus lecciones, señoritas —sentenció Riley

—Miren lo que compramos —dijo James mientras entregaba unas enormes paletas con forma de pene—. Hay una para cada uno.

—¡Oh, por Dios! No puedo creer que compraran esto —exclamó Alice.

—Claro que sí, mi niña, debemos instruirlas en las artes amatorias —respondió Riley entre risas—. Ahora comencemos con la lección.

—Lo primero es retirar el envoltorio de la paleta —explicó como si fuera un maestro—. Normalmente, como bien tú sabrás Bella, es mucho más satisfactorio cuando se hace de a dos.

—El segundo paso, es posicionarse frente al miembro masculino… —guió James.

—Siempre deben mantener una postura cómoda, nada de posiciones raras que sólo lograrán incomodarlas y que llevarán a que seguramente se acomoden justo en el momento más inapropiado —sugirió Riley.

—En el mejor de los casos el miembro de su acompañante estará erguido o semi erecto. Lo primero que harán será masajearlo lentamente ejerciendo un poco de presión. No mucha. Lo que queremos lograr es que obtengamos una potente erección no que termine en sus manos —acotó entre risas James.

—Lo mejor son las caricias irregulares, no sólo adelante y atrás, sino que también se muevan hacia los lados. Así —dijo mostrándoles el movimiento con sus manos alrededor de su paleta.

—Eso es el movimiento perfecto, nene —dijo James mientras se acercaba a su novio sugerentemente.

—Nunca dejen de lado los testículos. Forman parte de nuestro aparato y es algo muy excitante sentir sus manos allí —confesó Riley sonrojado.

—A estas alturas su hombre va a estar sumamente excitado. Luego deben acercarse a su miembro y darle una lamida. Como si realmente comieran un dulce —sugirió, mientras James mostraba a las chicas como hacerlo.

—En la cabeza del miembro masculino se concentran la mayoría de las terminaciones nerviosas, por lo que es muy placentero que dediquen especial atención a esa zona —acotó James.

—Pueden apoyar ahora toda su boca en la punta del miembro, con sus labios ejerzan presión ahí. Pueden rozar con sus dientes la zona —continuó instruyendo Riley—, pero nunca morder —agregó finalmente.

—Luego pueden hacer círculos alrededor con su lengua, mientras succionan. ¡Inténtelo! —animó James.

Las chicas de inmediato hicieron todo lo que los chicos les indicaban.

—Sigan así —explicó Riley—. Ahora deslicen el miembro dentro de su boca. Sigan succionando.

Las chicas lo hicieron, hasta que no entró más en ellas.

—Bien cuando llegan a este punto tienen dos opciones, relajan la garganta y siguen intentando meterlo aún más adentro —explicó, a lo que Alice respondió abriendo grande sus ojos y emitiendo un jadeo—. Tranquila, enana, ni lo intentes con esto porque sólo lograrás provocarte arcadas. —Ella suspiró aliviada—. O con su mano toman la parte restante del miembro y lo acarician como hicimos al principio. Recuerden no olvidar las bolas. Si hay algo que nos excita es que no se olviden de ellas.

—Sólo deben hacer lo que sientan, no se presionen más porque no lograrán nada —agregó James.

—Y así seguirán hasta que su chico termine, lo cual puede ser en su boca, que creo que es un gesto muy íntimo, o seguir masturbándolo hasta que derrame su semiente en alguna parte de su cuerpo, que es sumamente erótico —explicó Riley.

—Si no quieren tragar el semen, aconsejaría que termine fuera de ustedes. Es mucho más sexy ver a tu pareja marcada con tu semilla que corriendo al baño a escupirla.

Las chicas rieron y ellos las siguieron.

—Bueno, después de tanta charla. Nosotros nos vamos a poner en práctica lo que les enseñamos.

—¡No queremos saber que es lo que hacen en privado! —gritó Alice escandalizada.

—¡Adiós, chicas! Vamos, amor, antes que horroricemos a Alice —dijo James, mientras tomaba a su novio de la mano.

—Adiós, chicas —saludó Riley mientras abrazaba a su pareja.

Cuando los chicos se fueron, Bella y Alice se miraron cómplices.

—No puedo creer que nos hayan enseñado a hacer esto —confesó Alice señalando la curiosa golosina que tenía en su mano.

—Realmente me sorprendió, pero creo que fue sumamente útil —contestó Bella sonrojada.

—Sí, el día que me tenga novio podré saber si los consejos de los chicos fueron de utilidad.

—Mañana te contaré cómo me va. Ahora sin tanto protocolo comeré esta paleta que sabe muy bien.

—Tienes razón, está riquísima.

Las chicas siguieron riendo y comiendo sus dulces por un largo rato, hasta que el teléfono de Isabella informó que un nuevo mensaje había llegado.

**Bella, me tienes duro con sólo imaginarte bailando esa obscena canción.**

**Edward.**

—Es Edward —informó a Alice.

—¿Qué dice?

—Esta tarde cuando llamó estábamos escuchando Anaconda y entre una cosa y otra le dije que íbamos a bailar como en el video, ahora me dice que está duro de sólo imaginarme en esa situación.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —Tomó su móvil y le sacó una foto a Bella tenía en una mano su teléfono, en la otra la paleta con forma de pene y sus mejillas tenían un color rosado furioso que delataban su inocencia.

—Permíteme tu teléfono.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Solo deja que la mejor amiga que puedes tener vuelva aún más loco a ese hombre.

—¡No, Alice!

Con un salto Alice tomó el teléfono de su amiga.

**Hola, Edward, soy Alice, la mejor amiga de Bella. Te quería enviar esta foto para que veas como ella se prepara para su cena de mañana.**

La pequeña duende envió el mensaje con la fotografía que le había tomado y esperó por la respuesta del doctor.

**Bella, vas a matarme. No podré dejar de pensar en esa boca haciendo miles de cosas sobre mí. Aguardo con ansias que sea hora de tenerte.**

—Toma, es para ti. —La miró fijamente—. Luego me lo agradeces. No podrá sacarte de su mente. Mañana disfruta tu noche junto a él.

Bella leyó el mensaje y se ilusionó con que todo lo que dijera su amiga fuera cierto, que ese hombre sólo tuviese ojos para ella.

.

1

_Por cierto, ¿qué ha dicho?  
Él puede notar que no me estoy salteando ninguna comida  
Viene hacia mí y me lo cojo en mi automóvil  
Dejé que me la coma con Grills y él me decía que me relaje  
Me dice que es real, que ama mi sex appeal  
Dice que no le gustan huesudas, que quiere algo para agarrar  
Así que subí en el Jaguar, lo cogí con condón, como  
Dun-d-d-dun-dun-d-d-dun-dun  
Mi Anaconda no...  
Mi Anaconda no...  
Mi Anaconda no quiere nada a menos que tengas un buen culo, uh_


	9. Lay all your love on me

Lay all your love on me

Capítulo BETEADO por Flor Carrizo, beta de Élite fanfiction: www. facebook grupos / élite. fanfiction /

Los chicos tuvieron que volver al colegio, el humor de Bella era mucho mejor de lo que había sido mientras se encontraba con la férula. Sin embargo, no duró mucho tiempo.

—La lisiada del instituto ha vuelto —anunció Victoria a sus amigas.

—Es una lástima que tú no tengas cura —respondió Bella—. Yo al menos con unos días de cuidado luego de mi cirugía puedo tener una vida normal. Pero que tú no tengas neuronas y hayas llegado tan lejos para tener un poco de protagonismo, no tiene arreglo.

—¿Qué intentas decirme, Bellita? —replicó Victoria sin entender bien lo que decía la castaña.

—No intento decirte nada. Afirmo que no tienes cerebro y que caíste muy bajo al lesionarme para hacerte un poquito más popular —explicó.

—Yo soy popular, no necesito dejarte caer para tener fama.

—¿Seguro, Victoria? ¿Estás segura de que no me necesitas para sentirte importante? Si es así, ¿por qué me dejaste caer a propósito? —preguntó bien fuerte para que toda la gente que se había reunido a su alrededor la escuchara.

—Me tienes cansada, Isabella, te crees muy importante y la verdad es que no te quiere nadie. Todos te respetan por tu padre y el dinero que él tiene. Pero ni tu madre te soporta —dijo furiosa.

—Te equivocas, Victoria. Mis verdaderos amigos me quieren por lo que soy, no lo que represento. No necesito aparentar, hacerme cirugías o dañar a los demás para que hablen de mí, tú sí lo necesitas. —La señaló con el dedo—. Sin embargo, tengo que asumir que mi madre no me soporta y el sentimiento es mutuo, pero no me preocupa, porque tengo el amor de mi abuela que vale más que cualquier otra cosa. No te vuelvas a meter conmigo, esto te lo dejaré pasar, Vicky, pero la próxima que me hagas tendrás que responder legalmente.

—¿Ahora me amenazas? —Se hizo la sorprendida.

—No, sólo te advierto como actuaré.

Isabella, acompañada por Alice, caminó por el corredor dejando a la pelirroja gritando histérica.

El resto de su día escolar estuvo cargado de tareas y las miradas atentas de sus profesores y compañeros. Y, gracias al cielo, Victoria no se acercó a molestarla nuevamente.

Al salir de clases, Bella, Alice, James, Riley y su Bubu fueron de compras para elegir los muebles para equipar el nuevo departamento.

En la primera casa a la que visitaron, compraron un gran sofá negro con flores color verde y unos sillones más pequeños en los mismos tonos. Eligieron una mesa ratona en color negro y una alfombra de pelo largo en verde brillante.

Luego consiguieron en una casa de electrodomésticos un lavarropas, lavavajillas, cocina, horno eléctrico, heladera, microondas, un gran televisor para la sala y otro más pequeño para la habitación de Bella, un gran equipo de música, así como también cafetera, tostadora y demás utensilios de cocina.

Finalmente, en otra tienda eligieron el juego de comedor, un hermoso juego de sillones para la terraza, una gran cama con cabecero de hierro forjado y un gran escritorio para lo que sería el estudio de Isabella.

Cuando terminaron con esas compras y coordinaron la entrega para dentro de dos días, decidieron merendar en el centro comercial. Además todos querían comprar ropa. Por lo cual, luego de comer un rico trozo de pastel con cappuccino, arrasaron con las boutiques.

Al pasar por _Victoria´s Secret_, todos emitieron un grito y arrastraron a Bella adentro para elegir la lencería que usaría esa noche en su cita con el sexy doctor.

Su Bubu eligió un hermoso conjunto de raso rojo con algunas incrustaciones de _strass_, que les pareció muy sexy a todos. Además compraron algunos camisolines de diferentes colores, ligueros, tangas y culotes de encaje. Al salir de allí, fueron a elegir algunos vestidos, faldas y algunas blusas.

Por la tarde, Bella volvió agotada a su casa. Por lo que decidió tomar un relajante baño de inmersión mientras escuchaba música.

Tras media hora de relax total, se levantó del jacuzzi y, sólo envuelta con la toalla, salió a su cuarto.

Allí se colocó su crema hidratante con perfume a fresa y chocolate blanco y, poco a poco, se fue vistiendo. Se colocó la diminuta tanga roja y luego el sujetador. Buscó unos hermosos zapatos negros de tacón y luego se deslizó en el bello vestido de seda rojo, que le llegaba a mitad de sus muslos.

Con esmero secó su cabello y se maquilló. Si bien no le gustaba llevar un maquillaje cargado, esa vez lo hizo ya que quería parecer mayor para Edward.

.

.

El doctor pasó la mayor parte del día en su consultorio. Aún no lograba apartar de su cabeza la imagen de Isabella. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo una mujer ocupaba sus pensamientos y lo distraía de sus actividades. Necesitaba olvidar por un rato a la bella muchacha que le había entregado su virginidad y lo había seducido hasta enloquecer.

Ese día recibió varias llamadas de su madre y sus amigos. Estos últimos lo invitaron a una barbacoa el domingo por la mañana.

Después de comentarle a su amigo que estaba saliendo con una mujer, Carlisle le sugirió llevarla así la conocían.

Si bien no estaba muy seguro de qué opinarían al respecto, estaba convencido de que quería pasar más tiempo con la jovencita.

Para las seis de la tarde el médico abandonó su consultorio, fue a su departamento y se dio un baño, arregló la ropa que había tirada en la habitación y luego salió en busca de su niña.

—Bella, estás despampanante —dijo cuando la joven abrió la puerta.

—Muchas gracias, Edward. Tú también estás muy guapo —respondió sonrojada.

Edward la subió a su auto y luego fueron rumbo al discreto restaurante. Al llegar se bajó y le abrió la puerta a su acompañante, le dio la llave al _valet_ _parking_ y, tomados de la mano, ingresaron al lugar.

Allí una señorita muy voluptuosa, los recibió amablemente. Isabella de inmediato se alarmó y tomó de manera más posesiva a su hombre.

—Los llevaré a su mesa. Acompáñeme, doctor Cullen, señorita Cullen.

—Linda, él no es mi papi, es mi pareja. —Guiñó un ojo, dejando a la chica congelada en su puesto—. ¿Nos podrías enseñar cuál es nuestra mesa? Gracias.

—Mil disculpas, señorita, doctor, acompáñenme por aquí por favor —pronunció la chica apenada.

El doctor miró asombrado a la pequeña que sostenía su mano. Era una brujita, que sonreía ante la cara de espanto de la anfitriona.

—Esta es su mesa, ya viene el camarero a tomarles el pedido.

—Muchas gracias —respondió Bella muy cortésmente.

—Que pasen buena noche —se despidió la mujer avergonzada por la metedura de pata que había cometido.

—Con él siempre son buenas noches —respondió bajito la joven entre risas.

—Eres una jovencita muy mala cuando quieres, Bells —indicó el doctor.

—No lo soy, pero no entiendo por qué luego de desnudarte con la mirada tiene que hacer esa acotación —respondió refunfuñando.

—Cariño, no tienes que preocuparte por ella ni por nadie. Tú tienes toda mi atención —explicó acariciando tiernamente su nariz.

Ella se acercó y depositó un tierno beso en sus labios, pero un carraspeo los sacó del romántico momento.

—Buenas noches, les dejo la carta —dijo el camarero y entregó una a cada uno—. ¿Les traigo algo para beber?

—Vino tinto. Un _Cabernet_ _Savignon_ para mí, por favor. ¿Tú, cariño, qué deseas? —preguntó mirando a Bella.

—Para mí sólo agua sin gas.

—Ya mismo lo traigo.

—Gracias —respondieron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Tras recibir sus bebidas y ordenar la cena, ambos se enfrascaron en una interesante conversación. Edward le comentaba de sus días en la clínica, lo cual asombraba a Bella, mientras que ella le relataba algunos por menores de sus días en el colegio.

—Bella, el domingo hay una barbacoa en la casa de uno de mis amigos, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? —preguntó.

—Sí, me encantaría. Pero tengo una condición —dijo muy sería—. Yo iré a conocer a tus amigos, si tú te unes a una salida con los míos.

—Me parece algo completamente justo y razonable. Así lo haremos.

Tras terminar el postre, ambos se levantaron y salieron a caminar un rato.

La joven estaba muy nerviosa, quería volver a hacer el amor con Edward, pero no sabía si él tenía los mismos planes.

—Bella, ¿estás bien, nena? —La sujetó del mentón para que lo mirara—. Cariño, si no quieres que pase nada entre nosotros, debes decírmelo y te llevaré a tu casa.

—No es eso, muero de ganas de estar de nuevo contigo, sólo que no me animaba a decírtelo —confesó sonrojada.

—Nena, no tienes que tener vergüenza, es algo completamente normal que nos deseemos.

—Entonces, doctor Cullen, vamos a satisfacer nuestros deseos —pronunció con voz lujuriosa.

Él rió encantado por el cambio de actitud de ella y, rápidamente, la llevó a su auto para ir al departamento.

Nuevamente, tras cerrar la puerta de su hogar, se dedicaron a hacer el amor desesperadamente. Isabella de inmediato empezó a desnudar al médico y él no se quedó atrás.

Cuando se dieron cuenta, ambos estaban acostados en la cama, él sobre la joven acariciando todo el cuerpo de ella, adorándola.

—Quiero sentirte adentro mío, Edward —ordenó Isabella.

—Soy todo tuyo, mi niña. —Tomó de la mesita de noche un preservativo y, luego de colocárselo, la penetró de una sola estocada.

El grito placentero de Bella fue demasiado estimulante. Ver a esa pequeña jadeando y tremendamente excitada por él, elevaba su ego a niveles nunca alcanzados. Era el sueño erótico de cualquier hombre y él era el afortunado que lo hacía realidad.

Cuando ambos llegaron al orgasmo, quedaron agotados. El doctor cayó en un sueño profundo.

Bella dormitó un rato, pero cerca de media noche se despertó con ganas de volver a tener relaciones con su sexy doctor.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a tomar agua a la cocina. Y luego de saciar su sed, decidió que despertaría a Edward aplicando los recientes conocimientos que sus amigos le habían enseñado. Se sintió terriblemente traviesa y esperó hacerlo bien y que Edward se excitara muchísimo.

Con mucho cuidado de no hacer ruido, se subió a la cama, levantó la sábana negra con la que estaba cubierto y bajó hasta la entrepierna del doctor. Su miembro estaba flácido y relajado, por lo cual empezó a acariciarlo suavemente. No fueron necesarias muchas caricias para que poco a poco la erección apareciera. Edward empezó a murmurar algunas cosas dormido y esa fue la señal para introducir el gran miembro de su hombre en la boca.

Siguiendo las indicaciones que le habían dado los chicos, pasó su lengua por el largo de su longitud y luego lo introdujo en su boca. El sabor que tenía le agradó y comenzó a succionar con avidez.

Edward gemía casa vez más fuerte y Bella sentía como con cada lamida, su miembro crecía y se tensionaba más. Finalmente, con un grito lleno de placer y lujuria, Edward llegó al orgasmo, llenando la boca de Isabella con su semen. Ella, presa del morbo del momento, se lo bebió todo y, con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción, lo miró.

—Dios, nena —dijo agitado—, ¿me quieres matar?

—Sí, Edward, te quiero matar de placer —respondió con una risita nerviosa—. ¿Te gustó?

—Sí, cariño, me encantó. Ven aquí, nena. —La sujetó entre sus brazos y la besó con pasión.

Luego de hacer una vez más el amor, se quedaron abrazados por un largo rato.

—Eres insaciable, Bella.

—Es que descubrí la magia de hacer el amor y por nada del mundo lo quiero dejar. ¡Eres maravilloso! —dijo mientras lo volvía a acariciar íntimamente.

—Tú vas a matarme.

—Espero que sea de placer —respondió ella.

.

.

El domingo por la mañana Bella despertó temprano. Edward pasaría como a las diez por su casa a buscarla para luego ir a la barbacoa en casa de uno de sus amigos.

Ella estaba nerviosa. No sabía cómo eran los amigos de Edward, ni como tomarían su relación. Sin embrago, su curiosidad le daba valor para enfrentarlo.

—Buenos días, cariño, ¿cómo amaneciste? —preguntó Marie.

—Muy bien, Bubu, un poquito nerviosa nada más.

—Tranquila, Bells, ya verás que todo saldrá más que bien. —La castaña asintió—. ¿Quieres un submarino para desayunar?

—¡Sí! —Aplaudió efusivamente—. Lo quiero con mucho chocolate…

—Y un chorrito de crema —terminó la frase su abuela.

—Gracias, Bubu.

—De nada, cariño.

Ambas desayunaron juntas y luego entraron en el gran dilema de elegir el vestuario.

Tras revolver el guardarropas un par de veces, se decidieron por unos jeans algo gastados en la parte de adelante, unas converse de color crema y una blusa blanca con unos lindos bordados en color azul muy delicados. Su cabello quedó suelto con algunas ondas cayendo por su espalda y unas pequeñas trenzas en la parte de adelante.

—Estás hermosa, hija.

—Gracias, Bubu, ahora iré a maquillarme un poco.

Tras delinear suavemente sus ojos y colocarse brillo en los labios y unas gotas de su perfume favorito, tomó su pequeño bolso, cargó su billetera, sus llaves y salió ya que su abuela anunció que Edward ya había llegado.

Bajando los escalones de dos en dos, prácticamente se tiró a los brazos del hombre que la traía loca.

—Hola, Edward, ¿cómo estás hoy? —preguntó y le dio un suave pero apasionado beso.

—Hola, nena. Bien, cariño, ¿y tú?

—Bien… un poquito nerviosa.

—Tranquila, Bells, verás que les caerás fantástico a todos —dijo él mientras la bajaba y, tomados de la mano, iban a saludar a la abuela de Bella.

—Adiós, Bubu.

—Adiós, Bella, cuídense —saludó.

—Adiós, doña Marie.

—¡Por Dios, Edward, sólo llámame Marie, no soy tan anciana para que me trates de esa manera!

—Está bien, Marie, que pase un buen día.

Ambos fueron al auto del médico y, tras colocarse los cinturones, emprendieron el viaje de más de una hora hasta casa de Carlisle y Esme.

Edward estacionó su Volvo al lado de un precioso convertible rojo y ambos ingresaron por la puerta lateral a un gran patio trasero, donde un hombre de la misma edad que el médico estaba encendiendo el fuego.

—Hola, Carlisle —saludó—. Te presento a Bella, ella es la mujer de la que te hablé.

—Hola, Edward —respondió Carlisle asombrado de ver a su mejor amigo acompañado de una jovencita que podía tener la edad de sus hijos—. Hola, Bella, encantado de conocerte.

—El gusto es mío, Carlisle.

—Hola tío, Edward —gritó a lo lejos un joven enorme.

—Hola, Emmett, ¿cómo estás?

—Muy bien. ¿Esta linda chica es para Jasper?, a ver si así al fin conoce el placer.

El rostro del médico se descompuso.

—Hola, Emmett, no vine a conocer a ningún Jasper, vine con Edward —respondió la joven completamente sonrojada.

—Tú eres Bella Swan, ¿verdad?

—Así es —respondió la castaña.

—¡Tío, no puedo creer que te estés comiendo a una chica de nuestra edad! Ojalá yo llegue a esa edad como tú —exclamó con admiración.

—Qué no te escuche, Rose, porque serás hombre muerto —dijo Jasper tras darle un manotazo en la espalda a su amigo.

—Tienes razón, si me escucha me dejará un mes sin cuchi-cuchi y ahí agonizaré —dijo moviendo su cadera sugerentemente hacia adelante y atrás.

Bella estalló en carcajadas y Edward la acompañó. En cambio, Jasper y Carlisle lo miraron asqueados.

—Te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi hija, Emmett, te pediría que no hagas esos comentarios —lo reprendió muy seriamente.

—Disculpa, tío Carlisle, no lo volveré a hacer —respondió como un niño pequeño.

Bella siguió riendo a carcajadas.

—Perdón —se excusó—, no puedo dejar de reír. Emmett, ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿Cinco?

—Es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un gigante, no entiendo cómo mi hermana puede estar con él —acotó Jasper—. Un gusto volver a verte, Bella.

—El gusto es mío —saludó la castaña con un beso en la mejilla—. Nunca imaginé encontrarte aquí.

—Créeme que yo mucho menos.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, tío, nos conocimos de unos campeonatos intercolegiales y coincidimos en un par de fiestas.

Esme y Carmen se acercaron al patio luego de escuchar el alboroto producido por los chicos.

—Hola, Edward —saludaron a coro las mujeres.

—Hola, Carmen, Esme. —Les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada una—. Les presento a Isabella, mi chica.

—Un gusto conocerte, Isabella —saludó Esme.

—El gusto es mío, señora.

—Cariño, no me llames así que me siento vieja. No eres la novia de mi hijo para que me tengas miedo. —Todos rieron.

—Edward, madura de una buena vez y presenta a la chica como tu novia —exigió Carmen.

—Bueno, ya que me lo piden tan amablemente. —Edward tomó a Bella de la cintura—. Les presento a Isabella Swan, mi novia —dijo mientras le daba un suave beso en la mejilla a su sonrojada novia.

Todos estaban felices de ver a su amigo de toda la vida al fin enamorado de alguien. Era asombroso, la conexión que tenían los dos, las miradas cómplices y llenas de amor que se dedicaban el uno al otro y los gestos cariñosos que tenían entre ellos.

Mientras los hombres seguían con el ritual de prender el fuego y colocaban algunas verduras a asar, Rosalie y Eleazar llegaron de comprar bebidas en el supermercado.

De nuevo se hicieron las presentaciones pertinentes y finalmente los hombres destaparon cervezas.

Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie fueron a jugar a la _playstation_. Y Bella se quedó con los adultos. Sin embargo, estaba aburrida, sin encajar muy bien en las conversaciones sobre temas de trabajo e inversiones que no le interesaban.

Rose se acercó a donde ella estaba.

—Isabella, con los chicos queremos jugar a un partido de FIFA, es soccer. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros así somos dos contra dos?

—Sí, claro.

Ambas jovencitas se dirigieron hasta donde los chicos las esperaban y empezaron a jugar.

Los gritos de los chicos llamaron la atención de todos. Bella y Jasper les estaban pegando una paliza a Emmett y Rosalie. Finalmente el partido culminó siete a cuatro, dando ganadores a la castaña y el rubio. Emmett, como mal perdedor, buscaba que le den la revancha. Sin embargo, el otro equipo se negaba.

—Edward, ¿estás seguro de que es la indicada para ti? ¿No te parece mucha la diferencia de edad? —preguntó Eleazar mientras miraban a los chicos jugar tras el gran ventanal.

—Sé que es mucha la diferencia de edad, pero no tienes una idea de lo bien que me hace. Es tan dulce, tierna. Me tiene loco, amigo —confesó.

—Pero mírala, es una niña más jugando con nuestros hijos. Con los que siempre fueron tus sobrinos.

—Es la persona más versátil que he conocido. Puede jugar como una niña ahora, pero puede también mantenerse seria y hablar de muchos temas. Es muy madura para su edad.

—¿Y tú qué quieres para ella? ¿No crees que quizás no tengan los mismos intereses?

—Sé a lo que te refieres y lo hemos hablado. Por el momento no queremos ningún tipo de responsabilidad, no queremos más compromiso que el que tenemos ahora, pero ya veremos cómo se van dando las cosas.

—Espero que todo salga bien para ustedes —dijo Eleazar.

El almuerzo fue muy ameno entre las conversaciones de todos. Luego Bella ayudó a Esme y Carmen a levantar la mesa y lavar los platos. Si bien las mujeres trataron de negarse y le sugirieron seguir jugando con los chicos, ella expresó que quería ayudarlas. Necesitaba comportarse como novia de Edward, no como una hija.


End file.
